


Devil's Due, The

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-19
Updated: 2004-04-19
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: The owner of an exclusive bar takes an interest in Alex Krycek





	Devil's Due, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

The Devil's Due

### The Devil's Due

#### by Lady Midath

  


Disclaimer:Not mine, they belong to Ten THirteen and DC/Vertigo respectively 

Archive:Yes, if it's been sent to you, it's yours. 

Please note, in this universe Alex Krycek still has both arms 

Author's Notes: Please check footnotes for explanations. 

Thank you to Maddie and Bianca for the wonderful beta and for all the help. Thank you to Krysa for the support and thanks to Lorelei for holding my hand through this and for the advice. And thanks to Shawn for the hours on the telephone helping me with this story. I could not have done this without you guys. 

And now for a really long introduction.... 

I have been writing X Files fan fiction for a couple of years and I have been a huge fan of Neil Gaiman's for even longer. I first discovered the Sandman series while perusing the shelves in my favourite comic book store. *Yes, I admit, I do hang around comic bookshops, what can I say, I'm an addict*. I have been wanting to do a Sandman X Files crossover for some time now and I finally did one featuring my favourite Goth girl, Death. The fic is call Conversation and it's one of which I am very proud. I read Seasons Of Mist and was fascinated with a scenario where Lucifer was so sick to death of ruling Hell that he hands the key to Hades over to Morpheus and walks off. He actually ends up in Perth, relaxing on a beach. *Well, what else are you going to do in the middle of summer in Australia? :-)* 

Lucifer Morningstar became the star of his own comic series called; you guessed it, Lucifer. The former ruler of Hell is now enjoying a peaceful retirement running his bar, the Lux in LA, when he's not working for Heaven or creating his own worlds. 

This is a series that I have come to love for its sheer brilliance in storytelling and the intelligent way that it has approached a rather difficult subject. I have wanted to write a crossover with Lucifer but have not done so until now. The reasons being, how would people react to reading a story with the devil in it? How many people would it offend? I write to entertain and simply because I love to write, otherwise why would I be doing it at all? Quite simply, I am no theologian. I am part of the Christian faith but take a great interest in all religions and philosophies. I do not write to preach at people, if they want a sermon, well that's what church is for. 

I guess what I am trying to say is simply this. I have written a fic that while not portraying Lucifer as being sympathetic, I do not portray him as being absolutely evil either. I portray him pretty much as Neil Gaiman and Mike Carey has, Lucifer merely being himself. If this is not your thing, if this might offend you or your beliefs, please do NOT read on. I do not want to be flamed, that is why I am boring you all with this intro, simply to warn you what lies ahead. 

And if you do decide to read it, I hope you enjoy it for the piece of fantasy that it is.... 

Now on with the story. 

How you are fallen from Heaven O Day Star, son of Dawn. How you are cut down to the ground, you who laid the nations low. Book Of Isaiah 14:12 

*To look with happiness on a lover's face is indeed the greatest pleasure of all...* 

**ONE**

A Happy Couple 

Krycek stirred and opened his eyes, smiling into the face of the man lying beside him. 

"Good morning." Mulder said, propping himself up onto one elbow. "Sleep well?" 

"Mmm, not to bad." Krycek replied with a lazy grin. "Feeling a bit sore though." 

"The, `I've just been fucked through the mattress' kind of sore?" Mulder asked sympathetically. 

Krycek nodded. 

"Good." Aiming a slap at the quilt covered thigh, Mulder roused his partner out of bed, hustling him into the bathroom and shower. 

"Hey, take it easy, I'm feeling kinda delicate this morning." Krycek yelped good naturedly as Mulder turned the taps on. Water steaming hot hit Krycek full force, making him swear and laugh at the same time. 

"Too hot for you sweetheart?" Mulder asked with mock concern, his hazel eyes dancing with a mischievous light. 

"Bastard." Krycek answered him, a grin softening the word. 

"Oh here, let me cool it down for you hon." Taking a step out of the shower recess, Mulder twisted the hot tap all the way off, then made a dash back into the bedroom, Krycek's outraged roar following him. 

"Okay, that's it Mulder; you're dead." 

With a laugh, Mulder ducked around the side of the bed, droplets of water still clinging to his naked body. Krycek came tearing into the room, spraying drops of water everywhere; his eyes fixed firmly on his quarry. 

"That's it Mulder, you've gone too far..." 

"Too far Alex?" Mulder replied with a laugh. 

"Way too far." Krycek measured up the distance between him and his soon to be sorry lover. Mulder grinned, bracing himself. Then with a whoop, Krycek launched himself, tackling Mulder onto the bed. Both men landed with a soft thud with Krycek on top. 

"Prepare yourself to be tickled within an inch of your life." 

"Get off Alex!" Mulder yelled; gasping with laughter as Krycek's fingers found his most ticklish spots. Both men rolled around on the bed wrestling playfully, until sweaty and exhausted, they both collapsed into a giggling heap. 

Finally Mulder sat, wiping a lock of hair away from his face. Still chuckling, Krycek pushed himself up, reaching out to wrap his arms around the other man, leaning in close to him. 

"Love you." 

"Love you too Alex." Mulder replied, his voice soft. 

"Wanna go back to bed?" 

"I can't honey, I have to go to work." 

"Take the day off, in fact; take the week off." "As much as I would love to, I can't." 

"Darn." Krycek replied making a face. 

Leaning over, Mulder kissed the pouting lips. "Sorry sweetheart but someone has to pay the bills around here." 

"Yeah, especially now that I'm in the ranks of the unemployed" Krycek replied, his tone suddenly subdued. With a smile, Mulder pulled him close, placing a gentle kiss on his lover's mouth. 

"And I'm glad you are Alex, if it means getting you out of The Cancer Man's grasp." 

Krycek sighed. "Still it means that I'm going to have to go straight. Get a regular job. You think MacDonald's might be hiring?" 

"I'm sure you'll find something a little more suited to your talents Alex." Mulder assured him. Krycek gave him a sad smile. 

"I hope so." 

He watched as Mulder dressed himself in his usual working clothes, neat dark suit well polished shoes and overcoat. 

"See you at the usual time?" 

"Of course." Mulder replied. "I have an idea, how about we go out tonight, Scully told me about this new place that's just opened up across town. Want to try it?" 

"Sure." Krycek replied. "Why not." 

Another kiss and a hug, then Mulder left the apartment, heading down to the garage to get his car. Krycek watched him leave, then with a sigh, decided to tackle the laundry. 

_He who believes in the Devil already belongs to him._

**TWO**

A New Club Opens 

The tall elegant looking woman gazed around the large dimly lit room, a look of satisfaction on her flawless face, the side that was not hidden by the white half mask that she wore. 

It had taken a little time to get everything organized but she had finally done it, and to perfection if she could be so bold to say so herself. 

"Not a bad crowd tonight." A smooth melodious voice said behind her. 

She turned around to face the man who had spoken. He smiled down at her, his eyes taking in the flawless appearance of his lover and companion. But appearances could be deceiving, as he well knew. 

"Yes My Lord." She replied, only the slurring of her words made it sound more like...Yesz Ngy Rhoard. 

"You know Mazikeen; I think that we are going to like it here in Washington DC, what do you think?" 

"I thought you liked it in Perth." She replied, only it came out, Hie shrough heou vike hit jin Phreghh 

`Well I have to admit, the climate suited me better there, but I quite like it here as well." 

He surveyed the room with the air of a king looking out onto his kingdom, which in a sense, he was. He was the owner of the newly opened Lux. A very exclusive piano bar and restaurant. A few people sat at the tables, their conversation muted, their laughter as soft as the candle light that illuminated the room. 

A few more sat at the bar, listening to the soft jazz that floated from cleverly hidden speakers. 

"Do you require refreshment My Lord?" Vrou heou vreikeri vhrreheshmt Ngy Rhoard 

"Yes, I believe I will partake of some of my `special blend'." 

With a nod, Mazikeen withdrew to fetch the drink, leaving her employer to once more survey the room with satisfaction. 

Yes, he had a feeling that he was going to like it here just fine. 

*Oh to taste of the forbidden fruit...of yielding flesh the dark sweetness of corruption...* 

**THREE**

A Night Out 

"Here it is." Mulder announced with a flourish. Krycek looked up at the building doubtfully. 

"I don't know Fox, it looks expensive." 

"It's okay sweetheart." Mulder replied cheerfully. "It's not like we can't afford it." 

"Still." Krycek was frowning now, there was something about the place-something that put him on edge, but he could not be certain what it was. Maybe it was the severe straight lines of the building. Corners and edges so sharp, if bumped against; they could draw blood. Or perhaps the cool almost hostile anonymity of the smooth brickwork and gleaming windows. 

"Come on love, I hear they do a great steak in here." 

Krycek could not help but smile at that. Mulder was definitely a meat and potatoes man all right. Together they climbed up the steps towards the double set of intricately carved doors. Silently they swung open allowing them entry. There were no doormen in sight so they both walked into what they took to be the main dining room. 

A large sweeping staircase sat off to one side, leading up to the second story. The room was decorated tastefully in dark wood paneling and carpets thick enough to sink up to your ankles in them. 

"Wow." Krycek breathed, looking around the opulent room. "Are you sure we are at the right place?" 

"Come on." Mulder replied with a chuckle. "I'm starving." 

Krycek nodded and followed Mulder as he walked up to the bar. 

"May I help you gentlemen?" Hay hie hrrelph heou ghendimehn 

Mulder frowned slightly as he turned to the tall well dressed woman that had approached him. She faced them both, her face, or rather; the half that was not covered by the mask regarded them with a strange almost Madonna like serenity. Deciding that she was the hostess, Mulder gave her his best smile. 

"A table for two please." 

"Do you have a reservation sir?" Vrou heou hrrave a rheshihashun hrirrr 

"Uh, no, we don't." Mulder replied. Krycek's frown had deepened considerably now, creepy broad, he could not help thinking. And what the hell was with the mask? 

"Don't worry about reservations Mazikeen; I am sure that will be able to accommodate these fine gentlemen." 

Both Mulder and Krycek turned towards the speaker. He was leaning against the bar, a small smile playing around his perfectly shaped lips. Mulder's eyes widened slightly, taking in the handsome face topped with a mass of reddish blonde hair. Eyes, a deep ocean blue regarded them both with a cool amusement. 

"Welcome to the Lux gentlemen, I take it that this is your first visit here?" 

"Yes." Mulder replied, suddenly feeling slightly defensive. "It is as a matter of fact it is." 

"We heard that the food here is quite good." Krycek added suddenly, and then wished he hadn't. The man's gaze swung towards him, and stayed there. 

Krycek could feel his face heat up under the sudden and intense scrutiny. Without realizing it, he took a step backwards, towards the safety of his lover. 

The man's smile widened. 

"Yes young man, you are right as a matter of fact, the food here is quite good indeed. A fact that we happen to pride ourselves on. Is that not true Mazikeen?" 

The woman said nothing, merely nodded her agreement. Mulder noticed that her eyes had suddenly gone cold. 

//She doesn't't like us.// The thought rose up in his mind without any warning and impatiently he shook it off. After all, that was ridiculous; she didn't't even know either of them. 

"Kindly show these gentlemen to a table, and see that they are taken well cared of." 

"This way." Thish vay. 

Both Mulder and Krycek followed the woman to a table that was set slightly away from the rest of tables in the room. Once seated, a good looking young man walked over to their table, menus in hand. 

"Would either of you like to order a drink?" 

"Sure." Mulder replied. "How about some wine." 

"I think I'll just have a coke." Krycek muttered. Mulder glanced at him, and then reached over to take his hand. 

"Nonsense, this is a special night." He looked up at the young man who was still waiting to take their order. 

"What would you recommend?" 

"We have a very good Merlot, or we have a Cabernet." The waiter replied. "Or if you prefer something a little lighter, perhaps a Ros." 

"I think the Ros." Mulder replied. "That okay with you Alex?" 

"Sure." Krycek replied; his voice muted. "That would be nice." 

Mulder glanced at him, suddenly concerned. Krycek seemed a bit...off tonight. Unusually subdued. 

Mulder ordered the drinks, then after the waiter had left, he leaned over the table. 

"Alex, are you all right?" 

"Yes, of course I am." Krycek replied. "Why do you ask?" 

"You seem a little...quiet tonight" 

Krycek offered him a smile. "I'm fine, really." 

Mulder looked at him for a moment, clearly unconvinced. He opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly the strains of a melody reached their ears. 

They both turned their heads towards the center of the room. There sitting at a large grand piano, the man that they had been speaking to before was now seated. Neither Mulder nor Krycek could put a name to the melody he was playing, but they both would agree that it was the most beautiful piece of music they had ever heard. 

The room had stopped now, everyone listening as the man played, his hands, broad and sure running up and down the keyboard with the surety of a virtuoso. 

"Are you ready to order your meals now?" the waiter was back, smiling down at them with his youthful surfer/beach boy looks. 

"Uh, yeah...sure." Mulder stared at the menu for a moment, trying to make sense of the words, but the music kept distracting him. In the end, he was not sure of what he ordered. He heard Krycek order half a dozen oysters Kilpatrick and a shrimp salad. 

The waiter gave them another dazzling smile, taking their menus, but Mulder's attention was already back with the man sitting at the piano, Chopin lilting out into the room. 

The both of them sat silent, entranced by the music. 

"He is good, isn't he?" 

Krycek looked up directly into the face of an attractive young woman. She was standing near their table, drinks tray in hand. Krycek frowned; there was something disturbingly familiar about her. 

"Yes, he is." Mulder replied with a smile. "My friend here and I were talking to him earlier; I take it that he owns this place?" 

"And everything in it." The waitress replied with a cool enigmatic smile. With that, she placed the bottle of ros into a small steel bucket sitting in a stand. Producing a corkscrew, she opened the wine then poured a little into a fashionably over sized wine glass. 

"Sir." 

Mulder tasted the wine; it was surprisingly mellow with a pleasingly light bouquet. Mulder was no connoisseur but this was one of the finest wines he had ever tasted. Not something he had been expecting from a simple ros. 

After the waitress had filled their glasses, Mulder lifted his towards Krycek in a salute. With a smile Krycek raised his own glass in return, but could not help but notice that Krycek's smile was muted and did not reach his eyes. 

"What's wrong love?" He asked, concerned. Krycek had been in a strange mood ever since they had arrived. 

"Nothing Fox, I'm fine." Krycek replied. "Honestly." 

"You don't look fine." Mulder replied. In fact, Krycek looked almost...haunted. 

"I guess I'm feeling a little tired." He admitted after a moment, uncomfortably aware of Mulder's close scrutiny. "I cleaned up the apartment and I guess I over did it a little." A lie but the truth was, he could not explain why he was feeling the way he was. If anything, he had been fine, up until the point where he had entered the bar. Now he was feeling...he wasn't't quite sure how he was feeling. 

"Gentlemen." 

Startled, they both found themselves staring into the strangely perfect face once more. 

"I see that you have been taken care of." 

"Yes, thank you Mr..." Mulder began, then found himself helplessly trailing off. 

"Morningstar. Sam Morningstar." The man extended his hand; Mulder grasped it, noticing the warmth of his skin. Krycek hesitated, then shook the bar owner's hand, his mouth going dry at the contact. 

"And tell me, now are you both enjoying your visit here?" Morningstar asked, after the introductions had been made. He was regarding both men with mild amusement now. 

"You have a very nice place here." Mulder replied warmly. "Uh, would you care to join us?" 

"Why thank you." 

As if by magic, a waiter appeared with a chair and soon Morningstar was seated at the table, a snifter of what looked like a very expensive brandy sitting in front of him. 

"So tell me Mr Morningstar, have you been in Washington DC for very long?" Mulder asked more to try and establish a conversation than anything else. 

"Call me Sam please." Morningstar answered him. "And to answer your question, not very long at all. How did you know that I was not a native of your fair metropolis?" 

"Uh well your accent for one." Mulder replied, then felt his face flush under the sudden scrutiny from his host. 

"I see Mr Mulder." Morningstar replied. "Very astute of you. Actually I have spent quite some time traveling but I decided to settle here for awhile, sample the delights of your lovely city." 

Mulder nodded. "So where do you hail from, originally I mean?" 

"Originally Mr Mulder." Morningstar replied softly, his face suddenly unreadable. "A small place, what you would call a backwater I suppose." 

Mulder nodded, not quite sure what to say when Krycek suddenly spoke. 

"We were listening to you playing the piano just before. You play beautifully." 

Morningstar settled back in his chair giving Krycek a charming smile. 

"Why thank you Mr Krycek, it is so nice to know that someone has an appreciation for the masters." 

"Masters?" Mulder asked, puzzled. 

"Yes, Chopin, Bach, Beethoven. They were among the greats were they not?" 

"I'm afraid I don't know much about classical music." Mulder admitted. "But Alex does," he turned towards his lover, giving him a fond look. A look that was not lost upon their host. 

Krycek shrugged. "A little, not much. My parents used to listen to Mozart and to all the Russian composers as well." 

"Of course, being Russian I imagine they would have." Morningstar replied. 

Krycek looked at him, a puzzled frown creasing his forehead. "How did you know...?" 

"The very tiny inflection in your voice Mr Krycek. I am afraid that is what gives it away" Their host replied. "Just a merest hint of an accent; enough to give your words a slight flavour." 

"Ah, yeah...I see." Krycek answered nonplused. He never thought of himself as having any kind of accent other than American. Suddenly he felt a strange coldness travel down his spine. //Goose over my grave.// He thought dimly. //Someone's going to die.// 

Suddenly he gave himself a mental shake. //What's the matter with you Alex? Fox takes you out to dinner in one of the best places in DC, the host turns out to be a intelligent fascinating man and damn fine looking to boot and all you can do is sit here like a lump thinking up morbid little tid bits. God it's a wonder Fox puts up with you at all.// 

"Ah, I see your meals have arrived." Pushing back his chair, Morningstar got to his feet. "Please excuse me but I must get back, after all, music waits for no man." A ghost of an ironic smile whispered across his lips as he spoke. 

Both Mulder and Krycek got to their feet to shake hands with their host once more. 

"Thanks so much for the company Mr Morningstar." Mulder said as he gripped the other man's hand once more. 

"Sam please, it's so much...friendlier don't you think Alex?" 

Krycek felt the blood rush to his face, then drain away once more, leaving it ghostly pale. He stared up into the flawless features of their host. Into a face that in its youth would have been androgynous but now with maturity, had settled into a handsome masculinity. 

He felt his own hand taken in a warm powerful grasp. 

"I do hope you enjoy your meals tonight, and perhaps I shall see you both again in my humble establishment." 

Krycek opened his mouth to speak, but the words dried up on his tongue. All he could do was gaze into the intense blue eyes drilling into him. Dimly he heard Mulder speaking, thanking their host for his hospitality, but the words were lost on him, unimportant mutterings from a hazy distance. 

Suddenly he felt his hand released. 

"Good-bye Alex, Fox." With a nod, Morningstar turned and headed back towards the center to the room seating himself at the piano. Soon the rich strains of a concerto drifted towards Mulder and Krycek as they enjoyed the meal. 

"That Morningstar guy was pretty interesting don't you think." Mulder commented as he steered the car through the busy evening streets. Krycek glanced at him. 

"I guess." 

"You guess." Mulder chuckled. "He was flirting with you Alex." 

"Was he, I hadn't't noticed." 

"Yeah well I did mister." Mulder replied fondly. 

"Jealous?" 

"Do I have reason to be?" 

Krycek shook his head. "No Fox, I belong to you." 

"Good." Mulder replied with a fond smile. "You just remember that, or else." 

"Or else what?" 

"I'll put you over my knee for a good spanking." 

That made Krycek laugh out loud and Mulder's smile widened. It was always nice hearing his sweet young lover's laughter. 

_When all is well and keeping well, let lie the sleeping wolf_ Shakespeare 

**FOUR**

A Reunion 

"So this is where you have ended up." The grizzled looking man said coldly as he seated himself down at the table uninvited. 

Morningstar glanced up at him, his blue eyes glacier cold. 

"Amenadiel." He greeted the angel coolly. 

"Last time we spoke it was in Los Angeles." Amenadiel said gruffly. "And now you are here." 

"Keeping tabs on me are you?" Morningstar replied. "My but I am flattered, I didn't't know you cared." 

"Speaking personally I do not Morningstar, but the Creator likes to know where you are at all times. It's bad enough that you are down here spreading your taint among his children. He does not intend for you to continue down here unobserved...and unrestrained." The last was spoken ominously. 

Morningstar chuckled. "Stirring thing up in the Silver City am I? Well, well, well." 

The angel gave him a grim look. "Enough Lucifer, this so called retirement of yours is an affront. The Presence grows tired of these foolish games that you play. It is time for you to be dealt with once and for all." 

"A threat Amenadiel?" Morningstar asked. Obviously amused now, he settled back against the chair he was sitting in, folding his arms over his chest. 

"Advice Lucifer." Amenadiel replied coldly. "Pure and simple." 

"Everything that I am not." Laughter was shining in the deep blue eyes now as he regarded the angel of the thrones. 

"But surely you have not come here to give advice." 

Amenadiel glared at Morningstar for a moment, his face a stone like mask. "Mock all you like Star Of The Dawn but you shall soon find to your cost, the price of your abdication. Your refusal to submit..." 

"Submit?" Morningstar said, his face hardening. "I have never submitted, not to Him, not to anyone." 

"And therefore you were exiled from grace." Amenadiel replied with satisfaction. 

"You know Amenadiel, as much as I am enjoying exchanging rapier thrusts for battle ax blows, I am afraid my time is limited. Now state your business and then leave." 

"Very well then Lightbearer, I shall come directly to the point. You have been commanded to either to return to Hell and take up your position once more or..." 

"Or what?" Morningstar replied, his eyes narrowing to cold gray slits now. 

"You shall be taken to the Silver City for judgment and punishment." 

"I see." Morningstar replied, his face thoughtful. Behind him, he could feel Mazikeen's eyes fixed on him, waiting for what he would say next. 

"Thank you for bringing me the message and if you are wise, you will not set foot nor wing inside my bar again. Now get out." 

"Very well Samael, I shall leave your...premises." Amenadiel spat the last word out as though it were an obscenity. "I shall take my leave of you Lightbearer, but hear this; you have been given ample notice. Ignore it at your peril." 

With that, he pushed his chair back, getting to his feet. Morningstar watched him, cold mirth dancing in the depths of his eyes. He knew the game Amenadiel was playing, referring to him by his old names. The names that had been bestowed on him before the Fall, reminding him of what he had once been and of what he had lost. 

A flash and Amenadiel of the thrones was gone, back to report to the Father of his disobedient son. 

"Do you require anything My Lord?" Vuo heou vreikeri hanisringg Ngy Rhoard 

"No thank you Mazikeen." He replied. "I think I shall retire early tonight." 

"You are troubled My Lord?" Heou hre zhrouble Ngy Rhoard 

"I have some things I need to ponder on." 

Mazikeen regarded her employer for a moment, the visible half of her face troubled. Then with a fluid motion, she turned and glided silently away. 

_When you deal with the devil, notes come due in brimstone..._

**FIVE**

A Conversation 

"How are you feeling this morning?" 

Krycek looked up from the book he had been reading. Mulder was standing in front of him and he could see the concern on his lover's face. 

"I'm fine Fox, why do you ask?" 

Mulder shrugged. "I don't know; it's just that ever since that night we went to that bar you have been kind of quiet, that's all." 

"Have I?" Krycek sounded surprised. 

"Yes, you have been love." Mulder told him gently. "I've been worried about you." 

"There's nothing to worry about Fox, really." Krycek said firmly. "I'll admit that I've had a few things on my mind lately but other than that..." 

Mulder moved to sit beside him on the low comfortable leather couch. Krycek scooted over to snuggle up next him, his book dropping to the floor, forgotten. 

"So what's been on your mind Alex?" Mulder asked him "Come on, spill it." 

Krycek frowned, thinking hard for a moment. The trouble was; he wanted to be completely honest with his lover. He knew that he owed Mulder that much, but it was so hard to put into words. 

"Do you remember the succubus Fox?" 

"Ugh, how could I forget?" Mulder replied, then added; surprised. "Is that what's been bothering you Alex? That was months ago." 

"Sort of." Krycek admitted reluctantly. Months, years, what did it matter how long it had been. The horror of the succubus still lingered deep inside him. All the time he had spent working for Spender had hardened him to horrors...or so he thought. But still, there had been nothing to prepare him for the sheer helpless terror that he had felt when he had been at that hell bitch's mercy. "You see, ever since that night, I have been having these...dreams." 

"That's normal Alex." Mulder began, carding his fingers through the younger man's thick black hair. "You'd been through a pretty traumatic experience. Nightmares are the mind's way of helping you deal with what happened. You know, after a while, the dreams will fade. It just takes time." 

Krycek could not help but smile at that, good old Mulder, always the psychologist. 

"I know that Fox, it's just that ever since our visit to that bar, the dreams have been getting stronger." 

"Would you like to see someone about them Alex?" Mulder asked. "Maybe if you talk to someone, a therapist perhaps, it might help." 

"Oh yeah, I can just see me lying on some therapist's couch telling him all about being preyed upon by a succubus. Would you come and visit me after they put me away in a padded cell?" 

Mulder chuckled." Yeah, I guess you have a point there. Hell, even I didn't believe you at first." 

"No, I don't want to talk to any damn therapist Fox. I'd rather just try to work this out on my own." 

"You're not on your own Alex." Mulder gently reminded his lover. "You have me now and you know that I will help you anyway I can." "Yes, I know." Krycek could feel Mulder's gaze resting on him. Lifting his face up, he found himself looking into a pair of clear hazel eyes. Leaning forward slightly, he dipped his head to plant a kiss on Mulder's lips, when he noticed something odd. Mulder's eyes, they had suddenly changed. For a brief moment, they had become a deep, almost indigo blue. 

With a stifled gasp, Krycek pulled his head back, his own eyes widening with shock. 

"Alex, what's wrong?" 

Krycek closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. To his relief, Mulder's eyes had returned to their normal colour. 

"Jesus Alex, you've gone as white as a ghost." Worried now, Mulder grabbed one of Krycek's hands, holding it tightly in his own. "I'm okay Fox." Krycek heard himself say. "I just felt a little dizzy for a moment. Sorry." 

Mulder lifted his hand to his lover's face, feeling the cool slightly clammy skin. "Do you want me to call Scully? She could give you a check up; make sure that everything is okay." 

Krycek shook his head. The last thing he wanted was Scully poking and prodding around. Since he had moved in with Mulder, he and Scully had formed a truce of sorts, but it was one that was done more for Mulder's sake than anything else so it was tenuous at best. And as much as Krycek did respect her for her intelligence and devotion to Mulder, he knew that they would never be friends. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Sure." Krycek replied, looking up into the anxious face of the man he loved. "Hey, I have an idea, let's order a pizza and watch a DVD, how does that sound?" 

"Fine by me." Mulder replied. "I was thinking that we might go back to that bar again. You know the one we went to last week. What was it called?" 

"The Lux." Krycek replied dully. "Do you want to go?" 

"Not tonight, but maybe later this week. I was thinking of maybe inviting Walter and John as well. Make it a double date." 

"I don't know Fox." Krycek began doubtfully. "Do you think they would want to?" 

"Sure, it will be fun." Fox replied cheerfully. "And it will help you get your mind off these dreams you've been having. In fact, I think a night out will do you the world of good." 

"Speaking as my lover, or my psychologist?" Krycek asked with a small smile. 

Mulder leaned forward, pressing his lips against Krycek's smooth forehead. 

"Both." 

_Nowhere to run...nowhere to hide..._

**SIX**

A Temporary Distraction 

The meeting with Amenadiel had left him in a bad temper. Out of all the Heavenly Hosts, the angel of the thrones was the one that he despised the most. A self-righteous uptight little toad. Filled with a sly self importance. 

Restless, Morningstar paced over to the large window overlooking the city. He needed something to take his mind off the visit. A distraction. Suddenly, a face swam into view. Large expressive green eyes, a pale well shaped face topped with the softest sable hair. 

Morningstar allowed himself a smile. Ah yes, the sweet little mortal that he planned to conquer, but not now. No, that would be a treat worth savouring. But for now, he needed an outlet, something to take his mind off things for awhile. 

Ah yes.... 

"Mazikeen."  
As if by magic, the door to his inner apartments opened. The tall somberly dressed Lilim stood in the doorway, one slender hand resting lightly on the gold handle. 

"Yes My Lord?" Hesss Ngy Rhoard 

"Send the boy up here to me." Morningstar ordered without bothering to turn around. "The one that I found creeping around in the upper levels not long ago." 

"Ewan Whittle My Lord." Hwewwnn Rhizzle Ngy Rhoard 

"Yes, him." 

"Very well My Lord." Zhery Ghell Ngy Rhoard. Mazikeen withdrew as silently as she appeared, and a few moments later, a tall thin looking young man entered the room. He stared nervously at the figure standing at the window, taking in the broad shoulders and gracefully built body. 

"Come in Ewan and close the door behind you." 

"Uh, yeah...okay."  
Nervously Ewan did as he was told, then waited diffidently; standing in the center of a Turkish carpet that pre dated the Ottoman Empire. 

"Do you know why you are here Ewan Whittle?" 

The young man jumped slightly at the unexpected question. 

"Um, no...not really. Because you want me for something?" 

"Something indeed." 

Ewan heard the chuckle and was chilled by it. "Tell me boy." Morningstar said as he turned to face the frightened young man. "What was her name?" 

"Sherri...Sherri sir. She was my friend." Ewan was forced to swallow hard, fighting back the tears that had suddenly threatened to surface and overspill. 

"Fact is, she was the only friend I had..." 

"And she died." Morningstar stated flatly. "Right here in this very building as a matter of fact." 

"But that was back in L.A." Ewan frowned, a memory resurfacing hazily. Something bad had happened back there...something really bad, but what? 

"And as I recall, you died with her." Morningstar continued. "Thirst, that was right, yes. Kidney failure brought about by severe dehydration." 

"But...but you brought me back." Ewan whispered. "You brought me back here." He cast his eyes around the room fearfully. "But you wouldn't bring Sherri back." 

"I have no need of a simpleton like her." Morningstar replied with a dismissive gesture. "But you on the other hand are quite fit to serve me. That is why I brought you back. So that you could work for me and pay off your debt." 

"Debt?" Ewan stared at him, confused now. "What debt." 

"The inconvenience you caused me while dying here." Morningstar replied simply. "Now you can begin with your duties. Attend me" 

With that, Morningstar beckoned the young man over to where he was standing, the evening light suffusing him in a soft glow. Slowly, Ewan moved forward; then suddenly felt a pair of arms, impossibly strong, but gentle all the same wrap themselves around his slender waist. Before he realized what was happening, he was drawn into a deep lingering kiss. 

Mazikeen stood in the hallway, staring at the plain wood of the closed door. Carefully reaching out her mind, she probed and searched until she had found what it was that she had been looking for. 

She could hear the moans and the soft cries, not with her ears, but with her senses, sharpened to an unnatural degree. Tilting her head her head back slightly, her eyes half closed and she drank in the pleasure/pain pleasure/pain of tight muscles being entered. Of a virgin ass being penetrated. 

The boy's pain was nectar to her and deeply she drank of it, her own body shuddering slightly under the onslaught of shared sensations. She could smell the tang of sweat overlaying the deeper musk of sex. She could see the gleaming slick skin shining golden in the soft light that illuminated the room. Probing even deeper she could see inside now. The boy was sprawled like a wanton across the bed, ass up to accommodate his master, his young face a grimacing mask of pain and ecstasy as his anus was first oiled then stretched and thoroughly used. Hands clutching helplessly at the covers, head thrown back now as seed was spent inside him, his own orgasm a surprise. 

//Hmm Mazikeen, glad you could join us even though I had not been planning a mnage a troi.// 

Hastily Mazikeen withdrew, leaving the hallway as quietly as she had come. _Journeys end in lover's meeting_  
**SEVEN**  
Dinner With Friends  
"So this is the place you've been telling us about." Skinner said, looking up at the dull gray building. 

"This is it all right." Mulder replied, smiling he slipped his arm around Krycek's waist, pulling him close. 

"It looks nice enough but what's the food like?" Doggett asked as he too peered up at the rows of windows set deep within the smooth walls. 

"And how much does it cost?" Skinner added under his breath. 

"Really good." Krycek replied, answering Doggett's question. He looked around at Mulder, sharing a grin with him. "They do a great steak here." 

With a laugh, Mulder lead his lover up to the double doors that as if by command, swung silently open. Krycek felt a sudden sensation tickling at the back of his mind. He was being watched. 

The hostess came towards them, moving with an almost catlike grace. Without a word, she led the four of them to a table set slightly back from the rest of the room. 

As they followed her, Krycek glanced towards the center of the room. A familiar looking figure was seated at the piano playing old time jazz, the soft light shining on his reddish blonde hair almost like a halo. The music, rich and multilayered floated on the air. 

"Great music." Doggett commented. "I love jazz." 

"He sure does, he plays it all the time." Skinner replied with mock grumpiness. Grinning, John reached over to take his hand. 

"Quit complaining Walter, you enjoy it too." 

Before Skinner could reply, the same dark haired waitress from the other night glided over, menus in hand. Stopping at their table, she turned to give Krycek a bright smile. 

Krycek found himself looking into a pair of obsidian eyes, eyes that were horribly familiar. A chill traveled down his spine and he quickly ducked his head as he took the menu from her. 

"Would you like to order some drinks now?" She asked them. 

"Sure." Skinner replied. "Why not." The four of them ordered and Krycek watched as he walked away to get their drinks. Swallowing hard, Krycek felt a sudden ripple of nausea swirl deep in the pit of his stomach. 

"Um excuse me." He muttered as he pushed his chair back. "Bathroom, I'll be right back." 

Mulder looked up at him as he eased past his chair. 

"Everything all right love?" 

"Yes, everything's fine." Krycek lied. "I'll be right back." With that, he headed towards the men's room. 

Krycek entered the opulently decorated bathroom, he could not think of it as a rest room, it was far to fancy for such a mundane term, and hurried over to one of the sinks. Bending down, he turned both the taps on and started splashing water on his face. 

"Are you feeling unwell Alex?" 

With his face still wet, Krycek's head jerked up and he found himself looking into a pair of indigo blue eyes. 

"Mr Morningstar." He stammered. "I didn't't hear you come in." 

"I saw you leave the table just before, you looked rather pale so I thought I would come and check on you. Make sure you were all right" 

"I'm okay." Krycek replied forcing a smile. Hell what was it with everyone? Why did he have to keep reassuring all and sundry that he was okay. It was rapidly becoming tiresome. 

"Are you sure?" The eyes, so impossibly blue were regarding him closely now. Krycek all but squirmed under the scrutiny. 

"Very well then." Satisfied, Morningstar stepped up to one of the sinks to wash his own hands. Krycek could not help but stare down at them. Broad and well shaped with long graceful fingers, these were hands that told a lot about their owner. Then after twisting the taps off, he walked over to where there were several towels neatly folded and sitting on top of a shelf. 

Taking one, he walked back over to where Krycek was still standing. 

"Here Alex, allow me." With that, he used the towel to wipe the moisture away from Krycek's face and neck. 

Standing still like an obedient child, Krycek allowed the other man to dry him off. He had to admit, it felt good. He liked being cared for like this. The towel felt soft and warm against his skin, the faint scent of lemon tickling his nostrils. 

"There, much better." 

Suddenly Krycek became aware of how close the other man was standing now, embarrassed; he took a step back. 

"I...have to be g...getting back now. The others will be wondering..." The sentence tapered off as Morningstar lifted his hand up to Krycek's face, cupping his cheek tenderly. 

"Is that so Alex." The voice, rich and warm and filled with such comforting authority washed over the younger man. "Well, I should not keep you from your friends now, should I." 

With that, Morningstar stepped back, a smile touching his full expressive lips. "T...thanks." Krycek muttered as he hurried past the other man his face scarlet. Quickly, he exited the bathroom; the door swinging closed behind him, and was instantly hit by a wave of dizziness. 

Because there at the piano, the bar owner was still sitting, the strains of an old Billy Holiday song filling the room. 

//But how...? // Krycek stared across at him completely confounded, then turned towards the door of the men's room. It had swung shut behind him, but he did not have to open it to know that the room would be empty. 

Suddenly Morningstar lifted his head up, his eyes meeting Krycek's, a small enigmatic smile curving his lips. All Krycek could do was stare helplessly back, confused and more than a little frightened now. 

"Hey what took you so long? We were about to send a search party after you." 

"Sorry Fox." Krycek muttered as he took his seat. Keeping his head down, he was able to avoid the concerned looks from the other men. 

"How are you feeling Alex, any better?" Skinner asked. He could not help but notice how pale the younger man's face was. 

"A little." Krycek lied. "Thanks Walter." 

"Well, your meal's arrived." Mulder said. "I don't know if it will still be hot though. Do you want to send it back and order something else?" 

"No." Krycek replied, picking up the large silver fork. This is fine, thanks." 

He began to eat, not tasting the food just simply filling his mouth and swallowing like an automaton. Around him, the others chatted, discussing the latest cases at the Bureau, and then going on to talk about the football scores. The conversation was warm and easy, the three men laughing at a joke that Doggett had heard the night before while having a drink with some old Marine buddies of his. 

Normally Krycek would have joined in, enjoying the easy going camaraderie but tonight his mind was elsewhere. In fact, it was racing around after several wild and completely impossible theories, none which could explain what the hell was happening to him. Only stopping to finally rest on the most likely answer. 

//I'm losing my mind.// 

_So far away from me, so far I just can't see...your so far away from me..._

Dire Straits 

**EIGHT**

An Argument 

"Look I don't see what the big deal is." Mulder said as he walked over to the sink, coffee cup in hand. "All I want is to make sure that there's nothing wrong." 

"No Fox." Krycek relied adamantly. "We have been through this before; there is nothing wrong with me. I feel just fine and I don't need any check up. Especially from Dana Scully." He added under his breath. 

"Well I wish you would reconsider it." Mulder replied as he rinsed his cup out under the tap then placed it in the drainer. "I have been so worried about you lately Alex." 

"I told you Fox, I'm okay. In fact I'm better than okay." Krycek replied throwing his hands out in frustration. "Why does everyone think that there's something wrong with me?" 

"Well, let's see." Mulder mused. "Maybe it's the fact that you have all but stopped eating, you have been losing weight and you have been as pale as fucking ghost. Not to mention the fact that you were feeling ill when we were out last night." 

"Well forgive me if I ruined your night out." Krycek replied sarcastically. "Maybe next time I should just stay at home instead of dragging around after you like a wet blanket." 

"That's not what I meant Alex and you know it." 

"Oh, then I must have misunderstood, what exactly did you mean?" Mulder stared at him for a moment then sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight with Alex. He neither had the time, or to be honest, the energy for it. 

"Look, how about we talk about this when I get home tonight, okay?" 

Krycek shrugged. "Okay, whatever." 

Mulder could tell that he was still not mollified, but it was the best he could do until he returned home and try to sort this mess out once and for all. 

Walking over to where his still angry lover was sitting, he leaned down to pop a kiss on the mass of sable hair. 

"I'll see you tonight sweetheart." 

Krycek glanced up at him, face softening a little. He could never stay mad at his lover for very long. 

"I'll see you tonight Fox, have a good day." 

Another kiss, this time longer and on the mouth, then picking up his briefcase, Mulder left for work. 

Alone now, Krycek showered and dressed, his mind wandering over his various chores for the day. The truth was; there was really nothing around the apartment that needed doing. Besides that, he felt filled with nervous energy, the last thing he felt like doing was being cooped up indoors all day. 

Grabbing his wallet, keys and cell phone, he decided to go for a drive. A dose of fresh air would not only do him the world of good, but it would help him clear out his mind as well. 

Once seated behind the wheel of his car, he felt a little better. With no particular destination in mind, Krycek steered the car down the wide streets, one hand gripping the steering wheel lightly. With the radio on, he hummed along to Creedence Clearwater Revival's Midnight Special. 

Oh let the Midnight Special shine a light on me...oh let the Midnight Special shine it's ever lovin' light on me.... 

All of a sudden Krycek's voice dried up. Stopping the car he gazed up at a familiar building rising up against the clear blue sky. He had been so preoccupied that he had not paid attention to the direction that he had been heading. 

A loud impatient beep suddenly alerted him to the fact that he had stopped in the middle of the road. A stream of angry curses behind him hurrying him into action. Quickly he pulled the car over to the kerb, parking it. With a screech of tyres, the driver behind him pulled past, still spitting furious invectives but Krycek barely heard them. 

Instead he found himself staring up at the imposing edifice of the Lux. 

_Sometimes the wisest course of action is to do nothing at all..._

**NINE**

Another Conversation 

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with him Dana." Mulder said as he toyed absently with the food on his plate. They were both sitting in a booth having lunch in their favourite diner. Mulder had offered to buy her lunch in exchange for some advice and Scully had readily agreed. 

"He's been so withdrawn and moody lately. I just don't know what to do." Scully regarded her friend and partner with concern. As much as she disapproved of Mulder's choice of boyfriends, she could not bring herself to think of Alex Krycek as his lover; still, she hated seeing Mulder this upset. 

"The trouble is; I can't get him to tell me what's wrong. Every time I try to find out what eating him, he fobs me off. It's driving me crazy." "And you want me to give you some advice." Scully replied doubtfully. Mulder looked up at her, a small smile playing about his mouth. "Well I was hoping." 

She shook her head, red hair bouncing around her face. "I'm sorry Mulder but I have no idea."  
"None at all?" Mulder looked crestfallen. 

"Sorry." Scully replied. "Look Mulder, if it was anyone but Alex Krycek..." Mulder frowned. "What do you mean? You know he's changed Dana, he's not the same man that he was." 

"Yes I know; he's different now." Scully replied ironically. "He's no longer the lying double dealing assassin he once was. He's mended his ways." 

"He has you know." Mulder replied, his voice stiff now. Scully sighed inwardly; she had not meant to put him on the defensive. 

"Look Mulder, I believe you." Scully replied. "I do believe that Krycek has...well if not reformed, has at least changed. But still, this is Alex Krycek that we are talking about, and you know how he reacts to stress of any kind." 

Mulder nodded. "He withdraws." 

"That's right." Scully replied. "He withdraws, or disappears altogether. Mulder, what I'm saying is this, if it's Krycek you are worried about; maybe it is him you should be talking to, not me." 

"But he won't talk to me, that's the problem." Scully could hear the frustration in her partner's voice and her heart went out to him. "Well I think it's about time you made him." 

For the first time that day Mulder grinned. "I've never been able to make Alex do anything he hasn't wanted to." 

Scully smiled back at him, her serious face momentarily transformed. "Talk to him Mulder." She told him firmly. "It's the only way you are going to be able to really help him. 

"Okay."He promised her. "I will, tonight as soon as I get home." 

With that decided upon, they both turned their attention to other matters, their conversation light and easy once more. 

_To Dance With The Devil In The Pale Moonlight_

**TEN**

A Chance Meeting 

Krycek stood in front of the building looking up at the doors, tightly closed now. It seemed so intimidating somehow with it's sheer size and blank almost anonymous appearance . 

//It's closed.// Krycek thought with something approaching relief. //May as well move along Alex, there's nothing to see here...// 

Turning, he headed back down the steps towards the car, when suddenly he felt a hand descended on his shoulder, stopping him. "Alex, it is you. I thought I recognized you." Slowly Krycek turned to face the speaker, his stomach fluttering nervously. "Uh hi." He muttered. 

Morningstar smiled down at Krycek, sensing his nervousness. "What brings you here Alex? And where is your delightful friend...Fox?" 

"Fox is at work and I thought..." The sentence trailed off as Krycek realized that he really had no reason to be here. Well none that he could explain anyway. 

"You thought that you would call in and pay us a visit."Morningstar's smile widened, his deep blue eyes regarding Krycek closely now. 

"I'm afraid we are closed today Alex." He said regretfully, gesturing towards the tightly closed doors 

"Yeah, well that's too bad." Krycek replied, taking a step away from the other man. "I guess I'll be on my way then." 

"There's no need to hurry off." Morningstar replied easily as he took Krycek arm and began to lead him toward the entrance of the bar. 

"B..but you're closed...I don't want to impose.." 

"Nonsense, I could use the company, save me from having to wade through a bunch of boring paperwork." Morningstar replied as he gently propelled Krycek along. Unable to resist the taller man, Krycek allowed himself to be led inside the Lux. 

The bar was empty, all the tables and chairs stacked neatly to one side. Light from the overhead lamps reflected off the glasses and bottles that were neatly lined up along the shelves behind the bar making them glitter. 

They did not stop at the bar though, rather; he was led up the curving staircase towards the second story. He could feel the warm pressure of the other man's hand as he was directed towards a large plain looking door at the very end of the hallway. 

"My private apartments." Morningstar explained as he opened the door, revealing a large room tastefully furnished. 

Krycek stepped inside the room, his eyes taking in the antique furniture cleverly mixed with more modern decor. The room spoke of quiet good taste and obvious wealth without any flashy ostentation at all. 

"Would you care for a drink?" 

Startled out of his reverie, Krycek turned around. Morningstar was standing near a small bar now, one handsomely shaped hand resting on the well polished mahogany surface. 

"Yes..please. That would be nice." Krycek replied, practically stumbling over the words. 

He watched as his host chose a decanter, pouring a golden amber liquid into two crystal glasses. Handing one to Krycek, he raised the other in a salute. 

Krycek raised his own glass in return, then took a sip. 

The liqueur slid down his throat like liquid gold, leaving a mildly burning sweet after taste. 

"Wow." Krycek remarked, holding his glass up to inspect the contents more closely. "This is...wonderful. I don't think I have tasted anything like this." 

"I's a very old cognac, quite rare actually." Morningstar replied. "I have to admit, it's a particular favorite of mine." 

"Well I don't now much about wines and liqueurs." Krycek replied. 

"Your preferred drink being vodka of course." 

Krycek looked up at the other man in surprise. "How did you know that?" 

Morningstar chuckled. "I am a bar owner Alex, you get to know these things in my profession." 

Krycek nodded. "Yeah, I guess you would." 

"Tell me something about yourself Alex." Morningstar said as leaned against the bar, his body seemed relaxed but Krycek could sense an alertness about him, as though he were coiled and ready to spring at any moment. Krycek suddenly found that notion very arousing indeed. 

Quickly he pushed the thoughts away from him, trying to concentrate on the conversation at hand instead. 

"There's really nothing to tell." He began hesitantly. "I...I haven't led what you would call a good life I guess." 

"But I suspect it has been an interesting one all the same." 

Krycek felt color suffuse his cheeks under the uncomfortably close gaze of his companion. 

"I suppose you could say that." 

"It is a rare man indeed who can honestly say he has led a truly good life." Morningstar said softly. "But it is a truly honest man who can admit to his sins." 

Krycek could not help but smile at that. "That's true." 

"And I suspect that it is true of you Alex." 

Krycek shrugged. "I'll admit, I have done things that I am not proud of." 

"As have I." Morningstar replied softly "As have I." 

"I never had much of a choice though." Krycek said softly. "My father worked for this...organization and he decided that I should follow in his footsteps-whether I wanted to or not." He added bitterly. 

"Until your friend Fox Mulder came along." It was not a question. 

"I owe my happiness to Fox, not to mention my life." Krycek replied, then stopped; confused. Where were all these confessions and inner most feelings coming from? He had never confided like this to anyone in his life, especially not to a man he barely knew. He found himself wondering briefly if his host had slipped something into his drink. 

"I'm sorry Mr Morningstar...Sam, I need to get going. It's getting late and Fox will be wondering where I am." 

"I can't tempt you to stay a little longer Alex?" 

Before Krycek was able to react, Morningstar had moved forward, cupping Krycek's face with his hand. Gently he dragged his thumb across the flushed skin. 

"No...I can't, Fox..." 

"A pity then." With that, Morningstar dipped is head forward, kissing the younger man's parted lips. Krycek's sigh was soft and full of longing as for a moment he leaned into the embrace. Then suddenly becoming aware of what he was doing, he pulled away, his eyes wide. 

"I...I'm sorry." He stammered, moving away from the taller man. "I h...have to g...go now." Moving clumsily, he turned and fled the room, hurrying down the stairs to the bar and towards the front doors. He managed to get halfway across the room when a tall slender figure stepped out in front of him, blocking his way. 

With his heart thumping painfully in his chest, he found himself staring into the cool exquisitely beautiful face half hidden by the porcelain white mask. 

Silently she stretched her hand out. Confused, Krycek looked down at it for a moment, before realizing what she wanted. 

Without a word, he handed her the crystal glass, unaware that he had still been holding it, then slipping past her, headed out of the front doors and out into the sunny tree lined street beyond. 

*Be it ever so humble... 

**ELEVEN**

A Visit Home 

Morningstar watched the door swing closed behind the young mortal, he could hear his footsteps thudding dully along the hall carpet and down the stairs. A momentary pause, then he was gone, fleeing out of the front doors and out into the relative safety of the street outside. 

The soft rap at his door, made him turn around. 

"Enter Mazikeen" 

The Lilim glided into the room, and over to the bar, replacing the glass. 

"Thank you Mazikeen." Morningstar said. Acknowledging the thanks with a slight nod of her head, she left the room once more, closing the door behind her. 

Morningstar glanced at the glass, washed and clean, not a trace left of the liquid that it had held, nor of the pretty young mortal who had drunk from it. 

"As much as I have enjoyed this, I am beginning to think that the time has come to end this cute little game of cat and mouse." 

Suddenly Morningstar grinned, it was time for a visit home. 

The huge iron and stone gates rose up towards the sulfurous not-sky. Morningstar gazed up at the swirling clouds that gathered then spread apart in the howling winds. 

With a quick gesture of his hand, the gates groaned open, swinging back to reveal the narrow white path that led up to the Great Throne of Dis. 

Humming an old familiar tune under his breath, the former ruler of Hell strolled up the path, aware of the curious looks he was getting from the hoards of demons that were busy carrying out their various tasks. 

He stopped for a moment, taking in the familiar sights. The pain fields where the suffering of the damned were harvested. The huge pools of lava which bubbled and hissed as the unfortunates were thrown in to crawl out, their flesh hanging off them in flaming tatters only to be thrown in again. 

"Be it ever so humble." Morningstar murmured under his breath. As much as he hated to admit it, he did miss the place. 

Soon he reached the steps that led to the throne room, the massive structure rearing up against the backdrop of craggy mountains and black poisonous looking clouds. 

"Knock knock, anyone home?" 

As if on cue, a white clad figure hurried down the steps, golden curls framing a beautiful and rather delicate looking face. The halo glowed in the half light, shedding it's own illumination as the angel Remiel approached. 

"Lucifer, what do you mean by coming here?" He demanded hotly. 

Suppressing a long suffering sigh, Morningstar faced the furious angel, composing his features into an expression of bland pleasantness. 

"Remiel, what a pleasure it is to see you." 

"What do you want Lucifer? You know you are not welcome here." 

"You are not pleased to see me Remiel?" Morningstar replied with mock surprise."After all I was once ruler here, remember?" 

"I remember all too well." Remiel replied stiffly. "But if memory serves me Lucifer you resigned." 

"Yes Remiel that is true, I did resign, but I have come back here for a purpose." 

"And what might that be?" 

"That is my business and mine alone." Morningstar replied coolly. 

"Hmmph, I thought you might have had a change of heart and had returned to reclaim your realm back once more." Remiel said quietly. Morningstar could hear the soft note of hope in the younger angel's voice. 

"Well hope springs ever eternal, and as I recall Remiel, not long ago you came to me weeping and begging to take Hell back and release both you and Duma from the responsibility." 

Remiel glared at him for a moment, before replying coldly. "That is of little importance Lucifer. I have taken over the running of Hell now. It is mine to oversee and your presence is not welcome here." 

"You claim to run Hell now Remiel yet it is Duma that accepted the key. The same key that you refused if you recall." 

Morningstar smiled as he watched the color slam into the younger angel's face. 

"Duma chooses the serenity of his garden, I actually oversee the running of Hell." He answered stiffly. 

"And quite a good job you are of doing it if I might add." Morningstar replied, his smile widening into a grin. 

"State your reason for coming here, then kindly leave." Remiel snapped. 

"I will state my reason to the one that holds the key. I shall speak only to Duma." 

Remiel shook his head, his golden curls bouncing around his slender almost childlike face. 

"Duma does not wished to be disturbed, any business you have here shall be discussed with me." 

Morningstar regarded the young angel standing with haughty defiance in front of him. There had once been a time when Remiel would never have dared defy him in this manner. Before the Fall, Lucifer had been the first of the archeon, the most powerful and most loved of the Creator. But that had been a long time ago. 

Still, that was all in the past now, but despite his fall from grace, the Morningstar, the Lightbearer had lost none of his power and it was now time to remind a rather cocky young angel of this fact. 

"You know, if I remember correctly Remiel, we seem to have had this conversation before, do you recall the outcome of that?" Morningstar asked coldly, his whole demeanor had changed now. 

The expression on Remiel's face was eloquence itself, yes, he remembered all right. 

"Do you wish to repeat the...experience?" 

Suddenly Remiel's back stiffened with outrage and something suspiciously like fear. Wings outstretched now, he took a step towards the older angel and former ruler of Hades. 

"How dare you come here uninvited and think that you have any rights here...and as for your threats..." He blustered, then suddenly the sentence ended abruptly in a yelp of pained surprise as the young angel felt one of his wings taken in a vice like grip. Before he was able to utter a protest, he felt himself being towed along the path and up the steps leading to the great hall like a small child being pulled by the ear. 

"Now, let's see." Morningstar mused for a moment, ignoring the frantic struggles of the young angel caught in his grasp. 

"You said that I would find Duma tending his garden. Now I seem to recall from my last visit here it was this way." 

Turning to the right, Morningstar headed towards the long glassed-in room that served as a greenhouse for Duma's garden, hauling the spluttering crimson faced angel along after him. 

Being of a smaller build, Remiel was no match for the former angel. Desperately he tried to match Morningstar's stride but he was completely off balance now, his robes fluttering around his legs, threatening to tangle and trip him up. All he could do was stumble helplessly beside the former ruler of Hell silently thanking the Creator that there was no one around to witness this humiliating spectacle. 

Duma was indeed in the domed greenhouse moving with a lithe grace among the greenery. Startled by the sudden commotion behind him, he looked up, his usually serene face registering shock at the sight that greeted him. 

Lucifer Morningstar had entered the room, Remiel in tow. The younger angel was decidedly looking the worse for wear, a counterpoint to the cool impeccably attired Morningstar. One of Remiel's wings were twisted at an odd angle while the other one fluttered and flapped helplessly. A few loose strands of hair had fallen across his flushed perspiring face. Then Duma saw why the wing was bent back so. It was caught tight in the grip of the former arch angel. 

Mouth dropping open, he watched as Remiel was ignominiously hauled across the room. 

"Duma, how good it is to see you again." Morningstar addressed the stunned angel of silence stopping in front of him. 

Duma politely inclined his head, then turned his gaze rather pointedly towards Remiel. 

"Hmm, oh yes of course" Morningstar released his captive, then turned back to Duma once more. 

"I have come to you with a question Duma, would you do me the courtesy of answering it?" 

"No Lucifer, he will not!" Remiel said, recovering enough to move forward and swiftly position himself between Morningstar and his friend. "He will answer no question of yours." 

Without warning two strong hands closed around his slender waist and Remiel uttered a most unangelic squawk as he was lifted clear off his feet and unceremoniously dumped to one side, out of the way. 

Then turning back to Duma once more, Morningstar asked, "will you answer my question?" 

The angel of silence nodded once, his large gray green eyes regarding the fallen angel solemnly. 

"Duma, no. You must not!" Remiel cried, bravely stepping forward once more. 

The look Morningstar leveled at him was enough to make Remiel take a nervous step backward. 

"I need to speak with a soul that resides here, one that was condemned to the lower circle. Do you know of whom I speak?" 

Another nod, then Duma lifted his hand indicating a direction. 

"Thank you Duma." Morningstar told the younger angel. He was rewarded with a dazzling smile. 

"You know Duma, you are no longer the angel of silence." Morningstar told him softly. Reaching out, he took Duma's chin in his hand, cupping it gently. 

"Already another has taken your place in The Silver City, you are able to use your voice now." 

Faint colour rose in the younger angel's cheek and he shook his head. 

"Will you not speak Duma?" 

Another silent head shake, no. 

"Then you are loyal indeed my friend." 

Stepping back, he turned to Remiel who was still bristling with outrage at his treatment. 

"Come Remiel, walk with me." 

Before the younger angel could protest, an arm was slipped around his slender waist and he was led from the room. Duma watched them both go, a hint of laughter playing in the depths of his eyes. Then with a shake of his head, he turned back to his beloved plants once more. 

"Must you insist on pulling me about like this?" Remiel snapped as they both walked down the stairs leading back down to the lower circle of Hell. "After all, it is most....undignified." 

"Will you behave yourself?" Morningstar asked, carefully suppressing a smile. Remiel shot him a glare, then finally seeing the wisdom in cooperation, slowly nodded. 

"Good." With that, he released him. With sigh of pure relief, Remiel stepped away from the ex angel, smoothing the now crumpled white tunic with both hands, his face sullen with displeasure. 

"I have some business I need to attend to now Remiel so I shall bid you farewell." 

Remiel glanced up at him. "I cannot say it has been a pleasure Lucifer." He replied stiffly. 

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Morningstar replied, then with a chuckle. "I must admit sweet little Remiel, having been able to take you down a peg has livened up what would have otherwise been a rather boring journey. For that alone, I thank you." 

Having said that, he turned and headed the rest of the way down the stairs, leaving Remiel to glare after him as he went. 

The lower depths of Hell were a beehive of activity. Huge demons many of them sporting stubby leather wings from their shoulder blades hulked over their victims, their massive claws dripping red. Shrieks and howls rose in a cacophony of pain and despair. 

Morningstar stopped for a moment, drinking in the sights and the sounds of Hades in all it's glory. Then looking around, he finally found the place that he had been seeking. 

The oubliette was cramped and filthy, the figure inside was crouched down low, his face hidden in the shadows. 

Squatting down on his haunches, Morningstar peered into the dank interior. The emaciated figure huddled inside whimpered when he recognized the strong handsome face of the former ruler of Hell. 

"Viktor Krycek?" 

The miserable looking creature lifted a gaunt filth encrusted face up towards the sound of the resonant tenor that had spoken his name. 

"Huh, who is that out there?" The soul quavered weakly. "Who calls me by my mortal name?" 

"I do." Morningstar said as he leaned closer to the barred entrance of the oubliette. "You know who I am, don't you." It was not a question. 

The ragged creature that had once been Viktor Krycek peered blearily out into the gloom. His eyes came to rest on Morningstar's face for a moment, then he smiled, cracked and peeling lips drawn back to reveal crooked sumps of rotted teeth. 

"My Lord Lucifer, is that you? But they tell me that you have gone. Abdicated your throne. Or that's what they tell me...when they tell me anything at all." The last was a querulous complaint. 

"It is true, I no longer rule Hell" Morningstar replied. "But that is of little importance now. I have come to you Viktor to ask a question." 

"A question My Lord." The creature once known as Viktor Krycek replied. "And what would you ask me, even though I spend eternity locked in this accursed pit." 

"You had a son, Alex Krycek did you not?" 

Viktor Krycek stared at Morningstar for a moment, then gave a slow nod. "Yes, that's true, a son. My son. My reason for being here in this stinking benighted pit." Suddenly a low moaning noise emerged from somewhere deep down in his throat, rising up into a high keening wail. Morningstar waited until the expression of rage and grief was finished. 

Wail tapered off into a heartbroken sob, then silence, the damned soul staring sightlessly into space. 

"Your son Viktor" Morningstar gently prompted him. "Tell me about him. Tell me everything." 

And travelers now within that valley,  
Through red litten windows see,  
Vast forms that move fantastically  
To a discordant melody.  
And like a rapid ghastly river,  
Through the pale doors,  
A hideous throng rush out forever,  
And laugh, but smile no more. 

E.A Poe 

*Things fall apart, the center cannot hold; mere anarchy is loosed upon the world.*  
Y.B Yeats 

**TWELVE**

Mid Afternoon Thoughts 

Lucifer Morningstar sat at the table near the back of the room, gazing into the depths of the vintage brandy sitting in front of him. Jazz, soft and mellow, issued out from the speakers, cleverly hidden to look like part of the bar's decor. 

"My Lord?" Ngy Rhoard. 

"What is it Mazikeen?" 

"Something troubles you My Lord." Shromzing zhumbles heou Ngy Rhoard 

Morningstar pinned her with a keen glance, then with a smile, looked down at his drink once more. 

"Just thinking my dear," he replied. With a slow nod, Mazikeen silently withdrew leaving her master to his thoughts. 

The visit to Hades had proved to be most fruitful indeed. As it turned out, Viktor Krycek had been more than willing to divulge everything about himself, and more importantly-his son. Not that Morningstar had harbored any doubts. The was funny how the damned were always willing to talk about their past misdeeds. Almost as if talking about them would help absolve them of their guilt. 

According to the wretched creature crouching in the filth of the oubliette, he had been recruited as young man fresh from the Russian army into a shadowy syndicate that called itself the Consortium. It seemed that these men had deluded themselves into believing that they would one day take over the world and rule it for themselves. 

Eventually he had been stationed with his family in the States. Completely loyal to the cause, Viktor had given his life over to serving these men and their petty venal interests. Later he had given his son to them as a show of fealty. According to Viktor, a man by the name of Spender had taken Alex on as an assistant, assassin and foot soldier in their cause. Later Alex rebelled against the men that he worked for. He had grown to hate them...Spender most of all. Now it seemed that both Alex and his lover, the indomitable Fox Mulder had joined forces to bring them all down. 

Having once rebelled himself, Morningstar actually found himself admiring both the young mortals. But it was Alex whom he truly craved. 

Lifting the brandy snifter to his lips, he sipped the amber liquid, appreciating the mellow fire as it slid over his tongue and down his throat. 

The jazz suddenly changed to a more classical blues song. The words sung in a voice as rich and mellow as the brandy he sipped. It played softly, filling the air around him. 

Gonna take my man to the greatest heights... Gonna love him until he sees creation in me... Gonna love him with an angel's love... Gonna bring him back to Earth once more...And make him forget everything but me... 

Listening to the song, his smile widened a fraction. Oh yes, Alex Krycek was going to take some work winning over, but a mortal as rare and as beautiful as he was worth the effort. Besides, he had been growing bored recently...restless. Pursuing Alex Krycek and winning him over would be a welcome distraction. A sweet boy that he could take under his wing so to speak and tutor in the ways of the flesh. Oh yes; a welcome distraction indeed. 

_Evil; true evil lies not in fate, but within the hearts of men._

**THIRTEEN**

The First Dream 

"Hi Alex." Mulder greeted his lover as he walked through the front door. Krycek looked up from where he was sitting curled up in a corner of the couch. 

"Hey Fox." He replied, striving to put a casual note into the words but the strained expression on his face told a different story. 

"What's up?" 

"Not much." Krycek replied with a smile he did not feel like. "How was work?" 

Shrugging his coat off, Mulder replied. 

"You know, the same old crap. I had a meeting with Kersh that totally sucked. Seems that I came in over budget again. Too many..." 

Krycek did his best to concentrate on what was being said but the words all seemed to blur together into a meaningless rumble of sound. Still he managed to smile and nod at the appropriate intervals, hoping that Fox would not notice his inattention and become suspicious. 

Mulder chatted on, unaware that his partner's mind was elsewhere. He talked about the meeting with DD Kersh and a new case he had been assigned to with Scully. Krycek caught something about a disappearance. Someone high profile. 

"So that was my day." He finished cheerfully. "How was yours?" 

Arranging his features into a bland mask, Krycek shrugged. 

"Okay, I just kinda...hung around here. Did some stuff around the apartment. You know." 

"You didn't go out today?" 

Even though the question was asked casually, Krycek could feel the blood drain away from his face. Pale to begun with, his skin had become positively translucent now. 

"Um, no. I didn't feel like it you know." Fuck, he knows you went back to the Lux. Shit! 

"Oh, okay" Mulder replied. Then, "so, what's for dinner?" 

"Um, I kind of lost track of time so I thought we could order some pizza tonight. Maybe watch a video or something." Krycek replied, he was becoming uncomfortable aware of how nervous he was sounding. Mulder did not seem to notice though. 

//Come on Alex, what's wrong with you, you are a much better liar than this.// 

"Sounds great." Mulder replied. "Go ahead and order the pizza while I grab a shower and change." 

"Yeah, okay." Krycek said as he watched Mulder head towards the bathroom. Leaning over the arm of the couch, he grabbed the phone and dialed the number for their favourite pizza take out from memory. After ordering a couple of pizzas with everything, he hung the phone back up once more, and only then did he noticed that his hands were trembling. 

"Hmm, that wasn't too bad." Mulder remarked leaning back against the couch while propping his feet up amidst the clutter of empty pizza cartons and beer cans. 

"Not bad at all." Krycek agreed with a grin. He was sitting curled up against Mulder, his head resting against his lover's shoulder. Some old movie was playing on the television but it was largely ignored by the two men sitting on the couch. 

"Tired?" Mulder asked. 

"A little." Krycek replied. "Wanna go to bed?" 

"Thought you'd never ask." 

With that, Mulder took Krycek by the hand and led him into the bedroom. Slowly, taking their time, they undressed each other, their clothes falling to the floor. 

Lips meeting with bruising force, they made their way over to the bed, lube was applied, then entry. A hard cock breaching the tight ring of muscle. 

Krycek gave voice to his passion as Mulder entered him. With his arms wrapped around the strong lean body that he knew so well, Krycek moved in time to the rhythmic thrusts. 

With a hoarse cry, Mulder spasmed deep inside his lover, just as Krycek's own cock spurted hot seed. Spent now, Mulder leaned down to share a sweaty kiss, then withdrawing; padded barefoot into the bathroom. 

He returned with a damp cloth. After cleaning Krycek, then himself, he tossed the now soiled washcloth into the dirty clothes hamper near the door, then climbed back into bed. 

As soon as he had settled himself under the quilt, they shared a goodnight kiss and Krycek rolled over, spooning into the warmth of Mulder's body. 

Content in his lover's arms, Krycek closed his eyes and gradually fell asleep. 

The building looked different somehow, larger and more forbidding. It sat in stark contrast to the the dark roiling clouds that churned above it, turning the day into a bleak twilight. 

He stared up at the dull gray facade ignoring the knot of apprehension that was tightening in his stomach. 

Slowly the massive glass doors swung open and he found himself mounting the steps that led up to them. 

The room was different this time. Gone was the long counter with all the glass and mirrors behind it. Gone too was the thick carpet and dark wood paneling. Even the upstairs seemed to be gone. The staircase, following the skewed logic of dreams, no longer existed. 

Staring at the crimson walls that had replaced the wood paneling, Krycek felt his stomach knot up. There were faces in the walls, staring out at him with twisted hatred and pain wracked expressions. 

With his heart thumping painfully in his chest, he quickly moved away from the malevolent creatures to the dubious safety that lay in the center of the room itself. 

Suddenly the gentle strains of Moonlight Sonata drifted through the silence of the room. 

A familiar figure; dressed entirely in white was sitting at the grand piano, long sensitive fingers touching the keys, almost caressing them. He was not so much playing as coaxing each and every note like a lover. Krycek watched fascinated as the music swirled, the notes taking on a resonance and meaning of their own. They were talking to him now, whispering the secrets of the universe, if only he could understand what he was being told. 

Suddenly a cold fear gripped him, the music had changed subtly now. No longer sweet and wistful, it seemed...darker, sinister. A melody no longer innocent, but tainted with something impure. Sweet voices singing foul words, or a voice of piety uttering blasphemies.   
As if sensing that someone else was in the room, the white clad figure ceased to play, his hands resting lightly on the keys...waiting. 

//Alex, is that you?// 

Krycek froze, his entire body trembling now; unable to move. 

//Welcome my sweetling, welcome to my domain.// 

With a gasp, Krycek's eyes flew open, disorientated for a moment he stared out into the darkness of the room, his heart thudding in his chest. And knew that for him, there would be no more sleep that night. 

_Some are born to sweet delight and some are born to endless night..._

**FOURTEEN**

Curiosity Killed The Cat 

Krycek could not be sure what had driven him back to the Lux again. He had sworn on a stack of bibles that his last visit here had been exactly that, his last. 

Now here he was, sitting on a bar stool, a bottle of expensive imported beer sitting in front of him. 

The young man behind the bar was busy polishing glasses and chatting to a young blonde haired waitress. Neither of them seemed to be paying any attention to him and that suited him just fine. 

Of Morningstar and that weird hostess with the half mask, there was no sign, and in one way; Krycek was grateful, but a little disappointed as well. Finishing his drink, he took one last look around the bar. It was still early so there was only a handful of customers scattered about. Mostly men in business suits wining and dining potential clients. 

"Another drink sir?" 

Krycek looked up at the bartender, then nodded. "Same again." 

"Sure thing, one vodka coming up." 

"Give him one of these instead Jason." 

"Oh...okay Mr Morningstar." The bartender named Jason replied. Turning towards the rows of bottles, he reached for the last one on the right. 

Krycek watched as the bar owner slid onto a stool beside him. 

"I was wondering when you were going to come back Alex." He said. "You left so abruptly last time, I was concerned about you." 

Krycek felt the colour rise in his cheeks. "I had to get back." He replied. 

"Ah yes, to your young man Fox. Such an unusual name, but then I do think it rather suits him-don't you?" 

Krycek allowed himself a smile. "I suppose, I never really thought about it myself." 

He picked up the glass that had been placed in front of him and lifted it to his lips aware of other man's eyes on him. There was something almost predatory about him now. 

Krycek tasted the amber liquid, frowning slightly. It was the same cognac that he had tasted before, in Morningstar's private apartment. 

"Have you eaten yet Alex?" Morningstar asked. The unexpected question took Krycek by surprise. 

"No, not yet." He admitted. "I was about to order something at the bar." 

"Why don't you join me instead." Morningstar suggested. "I was about to have something myself." 

"Sure," Krycek replied with a grin. "Why not." With that, he reached around to his back pocket to pull his wallet out when a hand was laid firmly on his arm. 

"My treat Alex." Morningstar told him. Krycek regarded him for a moment, then nodded. "Thanks, that's kind of you." 

"My pleasure." With that, he turned to Jason. "Have luncheon brought up to my apartment room." 

"Yes sir." Jason replied. 

Krycek followed his host up the flight of stairs and up to the private rooms. A faint feeling of deja vu had settled on him now and he half expected to see the slender form of the half masked hostess emerge from some dark corner. Nothing stirred though and Krycek stepped through the opened door into the now familiar rooms. 

He watched as his host walked across the room, removing the neat white jacket revealing the crisp white shirt underneath. Hanging the jacket up on a stand that looked like something hailing from the Victorian era, Morningstar turned to him. 

"I hope you're hungry Alex." He said in that smooth melodious tenor of his. "I've had something special prepared." 

With a gesture, he indicated towards a ornately carved cherrywood table. Several covered dishes were laid out on damask cloths. 

"Wow, great service around here." Krycek joked lamely. 

"I expect a certain level of service from my employees" Morningstar remarked. "Please sit down." 

Krycek seated himself on a chair that looked older than the Constitution. He watched as his host lifted the covers off the various dishes. Soon they were both dining on smoked salmon, cold roasted chicken with fresh asparagus and a green salad. The various out of season fruits decorating the plates plus a fine Merlot added the final perfect touch. 

"That was fantastic." Krycek said as he laid his knife and fork to one side. "I don't think I've eaten that well in my entire life." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Alex." Morningstar replied. "In this age of fast food and instant coffee, I insist on meals here being...civilized at least." 

"I can take it then that you are not a big fan of MacDonalds and Starbucks." Krycek replied. 

"Not particularly, no." 

"Then tell me Mr Morningstar..." 

"Sam." 

"Sam." Krycek amended. "Tell me what do you enjoy?" 

An enigmatic smile touched Morningstar's lips as he replied. 

"The things that give me pleasure are many and varied my sweet little Alex." 

"Such as?" Krycek pressed on. 

"Such as this." 

Before Krycek realized what was happening, he found himself grasped by a pair of strong hands and lifted to his feet. Then lips, warm and insistent found his and Krycek was swept up in a kiss that seemed to envelop him. 

Finally the kiss was broken and Krycek found himself staring up into those incredible indigo eyes. 

"I...I...you..." he stammered helplessly, then felt a long well shaped forefinger press lightly against his lips. 

"Shhh sweetling." Morningstar said gently. "It will be all right, I promise you." Lifting his hand, he carded his fingers through Krycek's hair, smoothing it back from the younger man's forehead. 

"But Fox...I have to get back." Krycek whispered. "I can't..." Just as quickly as it had appeared, the thought fluttered away again. He found himself incapable of tearing his gaze away from those heartbreakingly beautiful eyes. 

"I'm sure that your Fox won't mind you being a little late home...will he." Morningstar's voice was light with amusement. Krycek opened his mouth to answer, then found that he could barely speak. He felt himself drowning in the depths of those eyes. 

"Come my sweetling." Morningstar's voice was soft now, hypnotic. "It has been awhile since I have had the pleasure of such a beautiful young man's company." 

With that, Morningstar led the dazed young man into a large bedroom adjoining the main living area. 

Another kiss, then Krycek felt the buttons of his shirt undone one by one before being dropped to the floor. Then Morningstar's hands brushed lightly against his skin, teasing his nipples for a moment before reaching down to undo the buckle of his belt. 

Soon they were both undressed and taking his hand; Morningstar led Krycek over towards the large four poster bed. 

They shared another kiss and then Morningstar dipped his head, running his tongue over Krycek's nipple. That brought a tiny gasp of surprise from the younger man's lips. He moaned helplessly as lips teeth and tongue teased first his right nipple, then his left; turning them both into hard tiny nubs of flesh. Then moving slowly, he licked and nibbled his way down Krycek's torso towards the now erect cock and heavy dangling balls. 

Krycek's moans had now taken on a different, more urgent cadence as his cock was taken whole into the hot depths of Morningstar's mouth. Reaching out a hand to steady himself, it came to rest on one smooth muscular shoulder. 

Then just as suddenly as his cock had been taken, it was released and Krycek felt himself being gently laid down, his back coming into contact with a feather soft eiderdown. 

Slowly he felt himself turned over and a thick pillow placed under his stomach effectively lifting his ass up into position. He felt fingers gently part his ass cheeks and oil, warm and fragrant carefully applied to his anus. Featherlight kisses tickled his spine, relaxing and soothing him as he was entered. 

Bursts of pleasure blossomed deep within Krycek as Morningstar's own penis unerringly found the younger man's prostate. Giving voice to his own passion, Krycek lifted his ass higher, his hands clutching at the bedcovers helplessly. 

Suddenly he felt a large warm hand close over his own member, jacking him off as with a hoarse cry, Krycek climaxed, his seed spilling over the long fingers that grasped him. Another couple of thrusts and then he felt Morningstar's own orgasm deep inside him. 

"Oh god." He moaned as he collapsed bonelessly onto the bed. "That was..." Krycek stopped, searching for the right words in his sex fuddled mind. 

"Fantastic?" Morningstar supplied with a smile. He laid down beside Krycek, one had resting with possessive ease on Krycek's thigh. 

Rolling over, he planted a kiss on Morningstar's abdomen. "Hmmm, yeah; that would be one way to describe it." He replied, then he added with a slight hesitancy. "Would it be all right if I cleaned up?" 

"Of course Alex." He replied. "Through here." 

With that, Morningstar ushered Krycek into one of the most expensive looking bathrooms he had ever seen. A large oval shaped tub stood in the middle of the room. Nearby was a glassed in shower stall. Further away was a large marble sink and toilet. 

Stepping over the dark gray ceramic tiles, Krycek was led over to the tub. Morningstar bent down slightly to turn the taps on, and that was when Krycek noticed the scars. 

Two of them, one on either side. They were both long and jagged and ran down the length of his shoulder blades. The edges of the scars had puckered slightly, making the muscles of his back look slightly wrong somehow, almost deformed. 

//I wonder how he got those?// Krycek found himself wondering. //It looks as though someone had gouged his back with a carving knife.// Other then the twin scars there seemed to be no other marks or blemishes on the strong graceful body. 

"There, it should not take too long to fill." Morningstar said, stepping back. He turned to face Krycek once more. 

Krycek gave him a quick smile, then allowed himself to be helped into the hot sweet smelling water. Settling down behind him, Morningstar pulled Krycek into his arms, allowing the younger man to lean against him as the water lapped around them both. Krycek could not help but sigh with pleasure wallowing in the warmth of the bath. That and the feel of a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. 

The both of them soaked for a while until the water cooled, then finally they climbed out and toweled themselves dry. After they were done drying themselves off, Krycek followed Morningstar back into the bedroom once more. 

"Will you stay tonight Alex?" he asked softly. 

Krycek looked up at the older man, then looked away. "I can't. I have to get back." He replied, his own voice muted. 

"Ah yes, Fox Mulder, but of course." Morningstar replied. Krycek heard the note of irony in the other man's voice but said nothing. 

"I'm sure that he won't miss you Alex, after all, it's just one night." 

"You don't understand." Krycek replied. "I love Fox...I...need him. He's my...oh I don't know...my whole entire world." 

"And yet you found it rather easy to be unfaithful to him." Morningstar replied with a smile. 

Krycek's head jerked up at that, is green eyes flashing fire. 

"It's not something I'm proud of," he replied coldly. "I would never do anything to hurt Fox." 

"I'm sure you would not Alex." Morningstar replied calmly. "You simply cannot help your nature." 

"My nature?" Krycek looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about Sam?" 

Morningstar smiled, pleased that Krycek had finally used his first name without being prompted. A sure sign that things were finally beginning to progress at last. 

"Your nature Alex, it is simply who and what you are." He replied. "There is a saying that our characters are also our fates and in one way that is true, although it is sometimes possible to change our characters, it is not always possible to change our fates." 

Krycek shook his head in total confusion. 

"Now you've lost me." 

"What I'm trying to say Alex is simply this. You are not a creature that can be domesticated." Morningstar said. "It's not in your nature to be able to give all your love...all your loyalty to one man. It is not within your own character." 

Krycek opened his mouth to reply when the ring of his cell phone interrupted. 

Walking over to where he had left his leather jacket, dived his hand into the pocket; pulling it out. 

"Yes hello...oh Fox, hi." Krycek listened for a moment, uncomfortably aware of Morningstar's eyes on him. 

"Umm, no I'm at the...the grocery store. We were out of...oh is that right. How long will you be? I see, okay then. I'll see you when you get back. Yes I love you too." 

Slowly he returned the phone back to the pocket of his jacket. 

"I take it that was your partner on the phone?" 

Krycek looked over to where the other man was standing, then nodded. 

"He just rang to tell me that he has being sent to Oregon. Apparently there been a breakthrough in the case he's working on. He won't be back until Friday." 

"Hmm perfect timing wouldn't you say." Morningstar said with a smile. "Now there is absolutely no reason why you cannot stay is there Alex?" 

"No." Krycek replied softly. "I guess there's not." 

_Actions shape our reality, dreams shape our ideas_

**FIFTEEN**

The Second Dream 

"So is your partner forced to travel often?" 

"Fox works for the FBI so yes; he does travel a fair bit." Krycek replied quietly. 

They were both in the large double bed, Krycek's head resting against Morningstar's shoulder. They had made love again, slowly this time, savouring each and every sensation. This time Krycek had lain on his back, legs propped up against those incredibly sculpted shoulders of his host...companion...lover. 

After they had finished making love, they had both settled back against the pillows making desultory conversation. Krycek snuggling comfortably into the warmth of the other man. 

"It must be hard for you Alex, being left behind like this." 

"Not really." Krycek replied. "It's part of his job. Besides; I can look after myself." 

A soft chuckle, then Morningstar replied. 

"I'm sure you can at that." 

With that, Krycek rolled over, spooning against the hard body beside him. He felt an arm encircle his waist, drawing him closer, then gradually he closed his eyes to sleep. 

The landscape was harsh, alien and frightening with desolate plains and hills like jagged teeth pointing upwards towards a bleak sulfurous sky. Beyond the plains sat a huge dark tower. The Great Throne Room of Dis. 

Heart pounding, his mouth dry with terror, Krycek moved forward, walking along a long narrow path that wound it's way toward the heart of Hades. 

He noticed the lack of activity as he walked along the path. The very air around him was still as though holding it's breath. It was that very stillness rather than anything else that unnerved him the most. 

Suddenly two figures came into view, one tall; dressed in a simple white robe bound around his waist. A pair of huge black leathery wings rose out behind him, a counterpoint to the pale gold of his skin. The other was taller still with a shock of black hair and deathly pale skin. He was thin to the point of emaciation, his face gaunt and somber. 

Krycek watched as the two figures exchanged words. Then suddenly they were joined by a third figure, slightly smaller and most definitely female. 

The female looked vaguely familiar despite the fact that half of her face was a rotten ruin of putrid flesh. Then Krycek's stomach lurched. He knew her, she was the hostess from the Lux. 

He watched as Lucifer, for surely that's who it was, pull her close, kissing lips that were partially eaten away. Then he spoke and Krycek heard the words uttered. 

"Goodbye Mazikeen, you are beautiful." 

The female slowly faded, and Lucifer turned to the other figure. Sudden realization hit and Krycek finally knew who it was. 

"Morpheus." The whisper escaped him before he could stop it. Now it was all coming together and Krycek finally understood what he was witnessing. It was an abdication. Lucifer, Satan, the angel Samael was renouncing his throne and leaving his kingdom. 

He noticed the knife that Lucifer was holding now. He turned to the dark clad figure still standing beside him and handed it over. The dark clad man accepted the knife, then with a nod proceeded to slice the wings from the other's back as he knelt, crouching low; curled in on himself. 

A cry of pain echoed through the empty expanse of Hell as first one wing, then the other fell to the ground in a bloody heap. 

//So that's where the scars came from.// Krycek thought numbly as he watched the two figures fade into the distance. 

With a start, Krycek's eyes opened and he found himself staring into the dark unfamiliar room. 

Swallowing the fear that gripped him now he sat up. 

"Alex, are you all right?" He could hear the concern in the other man's voice. 

"Uh yeah, nightmare." Krycek muttered, still slightly disorientated. "I'm fine, really." 

"Are you sure?" Morningstar was sitting up now, his forehead furrowed. His red blonde hair flopped over his brow giving him a raffish look. "You look pale, would you like something to drink perhaps." 

"No, honestly I'm fine." Krycek found himself looking into the handsome, aristocratic face trying to fight down the growing feelings of trepidation. 

"Very well then Alex." Morningstar leaned forward to kiss him. Then gently pulling the younger man towards him, they both settled back down to sleep. 

The scene was different this time. Krycek no longer found himself standing the locked and empty wasteland of Hades. No this place was beautiful. Heartbreakingly so. If Hell had been the place of mourning and despair, then this was it's exact opposite. The tall slender spires rose upward, glinting silver in the soft golden and azure light. High above winged figures swooped and wheeled like huge magnificent birds, the aerial acrobatics making Krycek's heart leap with pure joy. 

Suddenly one figure appeared standing near one of the massive columns. He was larger than the rest, his body the colour of burnished pewter, his hair golden, curling around a face that was as sweet as morning, as glorious as the sun. Clear blue eyes shone with compassion and humour and love as he watched his brothers sweep across the sky, their wings cutting easily through the crystal clear air. 

Krycek's breath caught in his throat as he recognized the angel. It was Lucifer, The Lightbearer. First among all the Host. The first to take form, the first to hear The Word. The most beautiful and powerful of all...and the most beloved. 

Suddenly the angel Lucifer took flight, huge snow white wings beating in perfect rhythm and soon he too was flying with his brothers, joyously happy to be at one with his Father, his Lord, his Creator. 

The scene changed subtly; a slight shift and this time Krycek found himself standing on the edge of the Silver City, near the unformed void, what the angels referred to as the Dark. 

Nervously Krycek moved forward. Within the dark he could hear whispers, mutterings. Eyes cold and hungry observed him as he entered. Within the shadows, he heard the sound of weeping and he frowned, confused. Moving closer, the sounds disturbed him greatly, for what he was hearing was pure grief. 

In the center of this dreadful place was a small clearing, a winged figure was crouched down low, hands covering his face, his body wracked with heart wrenching sobs. Krycek watched speechless as Lucifer poured out his grief to the indifferent void. 

"Why?" He heard the angel choke out between sobs. "Why did you let this happen? You could have stopped it. You could have stopped these events. You could have saved both Carasel and Saraquel. Why did you allow this? Please give me an answer I beg you."  
Krycek watched helplessly as Lucifer raised his face to the azure sky. He could see the raw pleading in the flawless features. The tears that dripped down his face. The pain and the doubt, and then; the beginning of anger. 

"If you will not answer me then I will find my own answers." With that, Lucifer, Samael, The Bringer Of Light took to the sky, grief ridden no longer, but now filled with a rage that burned brighter then the light from the Throne Room of the Creator himself. 

And again the scene swiftly changed. The sky was no longer a gentle azure, now it glowed blood red. The air once filled with song now rang with the sounds of shrieks and cries that curdled the blood. Angels swarmed overhead brandishing ferocious weapons and the wind howled as the battle raged all around. 

Filled with terror now, Krycek looked up in time to see Lucifer wrestling with another angel. Both of them locked in desperate combat. Krycek knew instinctively that the other angel was none other than Michael One of the most powerful of the archeon and brother of Lucifer. 

Suddenly a terrible stillness settled over the dreadful scene; then a great shout rose up and Krycek watched as Lucifer was thrown bodily into the void. With a cry of pure despair, his followers too were thrown, condemned to tumble through the void to end up in the wasteland that would eventually become Hell. 

Sickened and hurting miserably, Krycek opened his eyes to one final scene. Lucifer sitting alone on his throne of coals and thorns, wings no longer snowy white but now black and leathery. The sheer velocity of the fall had ripped the very feathers out leaving his wings bare. They were folded around his body now as he sat and brooded. And then suddenly in a moment of complete empathy, Krycek was overcome with an overwhelming sense of loss. 

The loss of perfect love, the loss of His Presence, His Love...His Word. Never to be regained again. And sharing this knowledge, the joy of a perfect union with God and then knowing it was lost so absolutely. It was at that moment when Krycek knew utter despair...and knew that he would never use the words agony or ecstasy again. 

Sunlight, warm and yellow streamed in through the half open window spilling onto the brightly coloured rug. Slowly Krycek opened his eyes and looked around. The space in the bed next to him was empty. He found a note that was propped up on the pillow. 

Picking it up, he read the copperplate script. 

My Dear Alex...  
I'm afraid that I have been called away, pressing family business requires my immediate attention. I am sorry my love but please wait for me and I shall return as soon as time and action permits. Sam 

Krycek read the note again, then ignoring the breakfast tray that had been set beside the bed for him, he silently pushed back the covers; dressed and left the room. 

_Falsehoods have the power to hurt, but in truth lies real power..._

**SIXTEEN**

A Family Reunion 

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Morningstar said smoothly as he surveyed the grim faces that were all turned towards him. They had arrived with the first light of dawn, their entry as silent as the early morning mist. Morningstar had sensed their presence from the first moment of their arrival and had left his bed and the warmth of his young mortal's body to greet them. They had been his brothers before the Fall, the archeon. They were all seated in his private study at the other end of the hallway. The five of them together once more. 

"Cut the crap Lucifer." A dark haired angel said coldly. He sat, his back propped against the wall, glaring at the former arc angel. 

"Ah Uriel, I'm overjoyed to see you as well." Morningstar replied. "And Gabriel, Michael...Raphael. A veritable reunion." 

"So it would seem." Michael replied. He spoke softly, keeping his eyes on his older brother the whole time. 

"Well, why are you here?" 

"We have been sent here with a message from our Creator." Raphael said, his voice soft but clear. He gazed at Lucifer with eyes of the deepest gold. "You must return to your realm Lucifer. The Creator can no longer tolerate your presence here among the Created. You have the choice to either return to your kingdom or to the Silver City. The choice is yours." 

"I see." Morningstar replied, his face thoughtful. "And if I refuse?" 

"You cannot refuse." Gabriel replied firmly. "Even you can be brought to book Lucifer. As powerful as you are, you cannot stand against the Creator." 

Morningstar's eyes turned cold as he replied. "I stood against him once before." 

"And look what happened." 

Michael shot a glance over at Uriel who had just spoken. "We all make mistakes my brother." He replied. 

Uriel's smile was ice. "Well there are mistakes and there are mistakes...and you have to admit Lucifer, yours was a doozy." 

"The events were not entirely Lucifer's alone if you remember Uriel." 

The dark haired angel could hear the rebuke in Raphael's voice and he nodded his head in acknowledgment. 

"So Lucifer, what decision have you come to?" Michael asked. Lucifer glanced at him, then looked away again, his mind already turning over several possibilities.  
_Sometimes it is better not always to know..._ **SEVENTEEN**  
Confrontations  
The door closed behind him with a soft thunk and Krycek headed down the hall, towards the stairs and the hell out of there. 

The bar was empty, obviously closed. Breathing an audible sigh of relief; Krycek headed towards the door when he felt a gentle brush against his shoulder. Nearly leaping out of his skin, he whirled around; heart hammering painfully in his chest. 

"Hello Alex." 

Krycek found himself gazing into a pair of dark eyes. Eyes that were disturbingly familiar. It was the waitress that had poured their drinks when he and Mulder had eaten here the first time. 

"Err, hi." He replied, unnerved. 

Her smile widened blood red lips pulling back to reveal sharp white teeth. "Don't you remember me Alex?" 

He stared at her for a moment, a memory scratching at the back of his mind...there was something about her, something that seemed important that he recall. 

"Maybe this might help." With that, her face began to subtly change, her features melting, forming into...the succubus. 

"Now do you know me Alex?" She asked, her voice a seductive purr. Taking a step closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her breath incredibly sweet against his skin. 

"I missed you Alex." She whispered in his ear, sending a thrill of pure terror through him. "I've missed you so much." 

"He is not for you." Hree iz nogh rorh heou. 

Both Krycek and the succubus turned around. There, standing near the bar stood the hostess, Mazikeen. She was no longer dressed in her usual gown but was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a tee shirt instead. But despite the casual attire, she still looked formidable. 

Taking a step back, the succubus snarled like a scalded cat, then turning, she fled towards the back of the room, disappearing from sight. 

"Are you all right?" Ah heou arr hight 

"Yes, thank you." Krycek replied shakily. He looked over at the half masked hostess, remembering the previous night's dream. 

"Thank you Mazikeen." 

The hostess said nothing, she regarded the human standing before her for a moment; then with a barely discernible nod, turned and left the room. 

Krycek watched her go, his stomach churning, helplessly aware of how narrowly disaster had been averted. 

...and in Hell the demons continued their work, the damned continued their suffering and balance was finally restored. 

*...and what ever walked there, walked alone* The Haunting of Hill House by Shirley Jackson 

**EIGHTEEN**

A Third Option 

"Well Lucifer, have you an answer for us?" 

Morningstar allowed the briefest of smiles to touch the corners of his mouth. He could sense their impatience...and their fear, could almost taste it. Now he finally had some leverage. Their need to rid their precious planet of him. 

Oh yes, he had managed to stir things up in the Silver City indeed. 

"He didn't expect this, did he?" Morningstar said slowly as though the idea had just dawned on him. "He thought that I would stay in the depths forever." 

"Or until your contrition and repentance." Raphael answered. "But then that never happened did it." 

"And never will." Morningstar replied. "But we digress. It would seem that my presence down among the mortals has caused quite a bit of concern all round although I cannot fathom why." 

"Our Father does not trust you down here and so far you have given him no reason why he should." Uriel said coldly. 

"So he wants me gone from his world." Morningstar replied thoughtfully. "But I have so much here." He allowed a trace of wistfulness to creep into his voice now. 

The others said nothing, they merely watched the former arch angel, their eyes cold and detached. It was clear that none of them trusted him or held any love for him at all. 

"There is so much I do not want to leave." Morningstar continued. "My bar, the life that I have made for myself here. Still I suppose all good things must come to an end." Slowly he ran his hand over the smooth polished surface of the cherrywood table. A table that had once graced the home of Alistair Crowley. A small joke that had appealed to Morningstar's sardonic sense of humour. 

"Then you will return to Hell and take up your rule once more?" Michael was asking now. 

Morningstar looked up at him, then shook his head. "No, I have absolutely no wish to return there. I have already spent ten billion years in that shit hole and I have no desire whatsoever to go back there." 

"Then you must return with us to the Silver City." Michael replied. "There is no other way Lucifer. If you have no wish to return to your kingdom then its the Silver City, there is nowhere else." 

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Morningstar replied quietly, spreading his hands. "But my brothers, I think I can offer you a third option." 

_We can face down anything that we can face up to_

**NINETEEN**

Recognition And Realization 

Krycek steered the car down the street, his hands gripping the wheel tight enough to whiten the knuckles. He had no idea where he was going, all he knew was that he needed to put as much distance between himself and the Lux as humanly possible. 

Finally the events of the previous twenty four hours hit him and he began to shake so badly that finally he was forced to pull over to the side of the road. 

"Oh dear god." He whispered hoarsely. "What the fuck have I done?" 

The trouble was, it was a question all to easily answered. He had betrayed the man he loved for a one night stand with the Devil and that alone had to rate a thousand on the perversity Richter scale. 

Krycek moaned softly shaking his head from side to side in utter despair. He had never felt so frightened or helpless in his entire life. Even being trapped in a silo covered in oil and shit had been a walk in the park compared to what was happening to him now. 

But what if I'm wrong? The thought flittered hopefully across his mind. Maybe it was all just a crazy dream. What was that line out of A Christmas Carol? You sir are no ghost just a bit of underdone potato. There's more gravy then grave about you. Or something to that effect. He had never read the book and had seen the movie years ago but still those words had the comforting ring of truth about it. Or would have if it was not for the certainty that what he had seen were no mere dreams but the truth. 

He had slept with the King Of Demons, The First Among The Fallen. Samael, Lucifer, Satan. 

In short, he had been fucked through the mattress by the Devil himself. And now all he could do was sit behind the wheel of his car and shake with terror. 

_And that night, he discovered that something of value was lost_

**TWENTY**

Lovers Lost And Lovers Found 

Morningstar was feeling quite pleased with himself. Not only had he made love with an exceptionally beautiful young mortal last night, he had also managed to come to some kind of accord with his former brothers. Yes, he was feeling pleased with himself indeed. And now he intended celebrating his victory with that sweet young mortal, Alex Krycek. 

He was looking forward to bedding the green eyed child once more. Alex had responded to his caresses so beautifully, oh yes there was more than a touch of the slut to that gorgeous dark haired boy. A remarkable find indeed. 

He opened the door to his apartments, half expecting his wanton to be asleep. Well, he would wake his Alex up not only with tender kisses but also a promise of a new life far from here. 

"Alex, I'm back." He called softly as he entered the bedroom, then stopped dead. The sight of the empty bed greeting him. 

There was no need to check the other rooms, Morningstar knew instinctively that Alex...his Alex was gone. Fled while he was a few feet away in another room bargaining like a fishwife on market day with his former brothers. 

Morningstar shook his head, a smile touching his lips. He was gone, up and disappeared without so much as a word. It seemed that his young mortal had quite a will of his own. He could not help but find the whole idea of a wayward lover amusing. 

"I told you to wait for me Alex but it seems that you do not take instructions well." The former lord of Hell spoke into the quiet room. "Well, there will be plenty of time in which to teach you the virtue of obedience my beloved. And teach you I will." 

Closing his eyes, he scanned the city outside, searching for the young mortal that he had decided to take as his own. He drank in the bustle of humanity as he searched, briefly touching the lives of various mortals as they went about their business completely unaware of the invisible presence. 

A few moments later his eyes opened once more, a satisfied smile crossing his lips. He had found him. 

*And what rough beast, it's hour come round at last, slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?* 

**TWENTY ONE**

A Phone Call 

Krycek had no idea how long he had been driving around for. After finally managing to pull himself together, he had started the car up once more and headed in the general direction of home. 

Suddenly his cell phone rang causing him to nearly jump through the roof of his car. Fumbling around, he managed to pull his phone out of the pocket of his jacket and hold it up to his mouth without dropping it. 

"Yeah." He said, his voice little more then a hoarse croak. 

"Alex it's me Fox. Are you okay sweetheart?" 

"Yes, sure I am. Why do you ask?" He replied, his voice sounding a little closer to normal now. 

"No reason." Mulder replied. "You just sounded a little odd just then, that's all." 

"I think I might be getting a cold." Krycek replied, the lie rising smoothly to his lips. "Other than that I'm fine." 

"That's good." Mulder replied, his voice warm and solid and somehow real. Krycek felt something blossom deep in his chest. Something that felt alive... that felt good. 

"When are you coming home Fox?" He asked, gripping the phone tightly, as though it were able to somehow save him. 

"Hopefully the day after tomorrow sweetheart." Mulder replied. "I wish I could leave earlier but..." 

"I know." Krycek replied miserably. "It's just that I miss you so much." 

"I know Alex." Mulder replied, "I miss you too honey and I promise I'll leave as soon as things are wrapped up here." 

"Okay." Krycek could feel tears prickling behind his eyes. He needed Mulder so much now. He needed the warmth and the security that only comes from being loved. He wanted nothing more then to bury himself into the arms of the man who gave him that love, to inhale the wonderful familiar smell of that was all Mulder's own. 

Suddenly the need to open his mouth and simply blurt out everything nearly overcame him, but at the last moment Krycek managed to fight it down. He said goodbye then rang off.   
There had to be somewhere in this city where he could be safe, but where? Then the answer dawned on him and filled with determination, he turned the car around and headed for the one place where he would find some kind of sanctuary. 

*My heart which by a secret harmony, still moves with thine, joined in connection sweet.*  
Milton's Paradise Lost 

**TWENTY TWO**

A Clarity Of Vision 

The church was empty save for a pair of old women nearly identical in their shapeless dresses and cardigans. They were sitting near the front; close to the altar, their heads bent in prayer. 

Krycek sat on the hard wooden pew watching them and the tiny dust motes danced in the light that filtered in through the huge stained glass windows. He wondered briefly what it was they were praying for. Help with money perhaps, or for a sick relative or maybe a wayward child. It had been a very long time since he had entered a church, let alone prayed. Years of working for men like Spender and the Brit had put paid to any belief that he might have once had. 

After a while both women rose, then crossing themselves walked down the long aisle towards the doors, the dull crimson carpet dulling their footsteps. 

Krycek sighed and glanced at his watch. It was well after six now, as if on cue his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he had not eaten that day. Absently he rubbed his stomach, wondering whether it was worth taking the risk of leaving the safety of the church in search of a MacDonalds or a Chinese takeaway. 

Just as this thought was going through his mind, a delicious scent wafted towards him, making his mouth water. Pasta, he could smell pasta. In the middle of an empty church. Krycek's eyes widened. Who on earth would eat pasta in a place of worship? 

"Hi Alex, I noticed you sitting here and I thought you might be hungry." 

"Fucking hell!" Krycek yelped, then spun around in his seat, his hand clutching his chest, his heart thumping so hard, he thought it was going to explode through his ribcage. 

Morningstar grinned at him from the pew directly behind the startled man. 

"I hope you like lasagna." He said. 

"How did y...you find me h...here?" Krycek stammered, then swallowing hard, repeated the question; his voice echoing in the stillness of the church. 

"How did you find me here?" 

Morningstar shrugged, his broad shoulders moving easily under the dark jacket he was wearing. "It wasn't that difficult to find you Alex." He replied. "After all, it's not that big a city." 

Krycek stared at him for a moment, then looked away. 

"What do you want Sam?" 

Ignoring the question, Morningstar moved around the benches, seating himself next to Krycek. 

"Here Alex, you need to eat. You've had nothing all day, no wonder you are feeling a little sick." 

A silverfoil carton was pushed into his hands. Krycek looked down at the container, he could feel the heat from the food inside. 

"Thanks." He replied numbly. He noticed a couple of grease spots on the lid, the smell of the lasagna was making his mouth water now. Suddenly a plastic fork was shoved into his hand. 

"Now eat." 

Krycek knew an order when he heard one and obediently, he peeled back the lid and dug the fork into the soft pasta inside. Suddenly he found himself shoveling the food into his mouth like a starving man. 

After the last mouthful was swallowed, Krycek set the empty carton and fork down beside him. 

"That was good, thank you." 

"No problem." Morningstar replied. "Although I must admit that there is something fundamentally wrong with eating perfectly good Italian food out of a foil container with only plastic cutlery. Food like this should be served on fine china and proper silverware with a fine wine to compliment it." 

Krycek did not reply, instead he stared straight ahead, his eyes fixed on the alter and the huge cross behind it as if seeking comfort there. Morningstar gazed at Krycek for a moment, his eyes seeming to take in every detail of the younger man's face. Then after what seemed like an eternity, he asked. 

"Why did you leave Alex?" 

"Because I know who you are." 

"Do you?" 

Krycek turned to face him. "Yes I do." 

"I see." Morningstar replied, his face thoughtful now. "And how did you manage to come to these...conclusions of yours?" 

"I saw it all in a dream, only it wasn't really a dream was it." Krycek replied quietly. "It was more like a vision or something. I saw you abdicating your throne in Hell. You gave a key to someone. A man. He was very tall and thin with black hair and pale skin. It was..." he stopped frowning slightly. "I'm not sure who it was now, although at the time, I seem to remember that I did." 

"It was Dream of the Endless." Morningstar replied. "A very powerful being and someone I have great respect for." 

Krycek nodded slowly. "Yes, I remember now. And I saw Mazikeen as well, only her face..." He lifted his hand up towards his own face, shuddering at the memory of that half ruined visage that he had glimpsed. 

"Well that explains the half mask she wears anyway." He added softly. 

Morningstar said nothing, he simply sat beside Krycek waiting for him to continue. 

"Then I had another dream, only this time I saw you in Heaven." Krycek said, Morningstar could hear the wistfulness that had crept into his voice. "You had wings and I saw you flying, you were...you were so...beautiful. Then it all changed." Krycek stopped for a moment, then went on. "I saw you sitting in this dark place and you were weeping. Then I saw the war and I saw your rebellion, and your fall." 

"And that was when you became afraid of me." Morningstar replied, a trace of ironic smile lifting the corners of his mouth. 

Krycek shook his head at that. "No, I've always been afraid of you, only I know why now. You see, I didn't before, but I do now." 

"But you still continued to return to the Lux and to me." Morningstar replied. Krycek opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped by the gentle pressure of a finger pressed against his lips. 

"There's no need to try and understand why." He replied. "You never really had any control over your actions Alex. Not since the night I saved you from Rha'hlia." 

"Rha'hlia?" Krycek stared at Morningstar puzzled. 

"The succubus that had been preying on you back in LA. The same one that had followed you here. The same one that tried to accost you this morning in the Lux." Morningstar explained. 

"You were there." Krycek replied,realization finally dawning on him at last. "I remember now. It was you that appeared in the room that night. I had gone to Fox for help because I knew that he would be the only one to believe me..." He trailed off for a moment, dragging his hand through his hair distractedly. "And yeah, I did see her again this morning only this time Mazikeen was there. She...she saved me." 

"Remind me to reward her loyalty." Morningstar murmured. "And to take care of Rha'hlia once and for all." 

The last few words sent a chill down Krycek's spine and suddenly he was aware of the depth of power that emanated from the man sitting beside him and he found himself grateful that he was not the subject of Morningstar's displeasure. 

"And yes Alex, I was there that night. In fact if it had not been for me, Rha'hlia would have sucked you dry until there was nothing left but a lifeless husk." 

"I knew there had been someone else in the room that night." Krycek said softly. "But I could not remember..." 

"Memories can be easily manipulated." Morningstar replied. "That and time of course." 

Krycek lifted his head to stare at him. "Then I will ask my question again. What is it you want?" 

"Quite simply put, you Alex. I want you." 

"Lucifer the Lord of Hell wants me." Krycek chuckled, the sound dry and hopeless in the quiet of the church. 

"Former lord of Hell. I have retired now." Morningstar told him. Krycek sighed and stared down at his hands resting limply on his denim clad knees. 

"Does it seem so odd to you Alex, the idea that I might care for you? That I might want you?" Morningstar asked him softly. 

Krycek did not answer straight away, instead he sat mulling the question over in his mind. Could it be possible? Was Lucifer really capable of the finer emotions? This was going against everything he had ever been taught. His mother, his grandmother. Both had been deeply religious women that had taught him his prayers and had read passages from the Bible to him every night. His grandmother had always warned him that if was bad, the devil would come and carry him away. 

Boy, if she only knew. Krycek had to smile, the irony was not lost on him. 

"I didn't think the devil was capable of love." He said quietly. 

"It's true, I'm not. Oh I was once when I was still an angel. We loved and were loved, but is beyond me now. I can still want though, that is still something I am capable of feeling." Morningstar chuckled softly. "Oh yes, I can want and lust but I can no longer love." As sudden as a thunderstorm, a darkly introspective look shadowed the aristocratic face. 

"Perhaps that was the worst of the punishment." 

"Perhaps it was." Krycek agreed softly. "Because then it means that you could never love me." 

"Does love mean so much to all you mortals?" Morningstar retorted. Then he smiled sardonically. "But of course it does. It would have to considering the nature of what you are...where you came from." 

"But you knew love once." Krycek replied. "You said so yourself Sam...Lucifer. Or do you prefer Satan?" 

"Satan was never my name, merely one that was bestowed upon me by ignorant mortals shivering in fear that I might come creeping to their door to snatch their souls away." Morningstar snorted with disgust. "My name was Samael, then later I became known as Lucifer the Lightbearer. Shepherd of suns. My name did not change after my fall, although I must confess that I did." 

"Who was Carasel and Saraquel?" 

Morningstar shot a quizzical look at the young mortal sitting beside him, staring at him with bloodless cheeks and those incredible green eyes. 

"The dream I had, the one where you were in the...dark place." Krycek explained, his face colouring a little under sudden scrutiny. "You mentioned them, you were weeping over them. Who were they?" 

Morningstar shook his head slowly. "Does it matter Alex, it was so long ago." 

"Yes, it does." Krycek refused to be put off, he wanted...no he needed answers now. The world as he knew it had been turned upside down and he needed to understand. 

"Let's just say it was a tragedy and leave it at that." Morningstar replied heavily. Then seeing that Krycek was not to be put off he began to speak, the bell like tenor filling the drowsy silence of the church. 

"It was before the Creation, when the universe was still in the draft stages." He began. "There were two angels, they worked together. Carasel and his partner Saraquel. Carasel was working on the named emotions, a difficult and complex task, unfortunately he had a habit of involving himself too deeply in his work, often letting himself get carried away. They had a dreadful time with him when he was working on agitation apparently." Morningstar allowed himself a small smile at the memory. 

"They began working on love together and as usual Carasel became too involved. He took Saraquel as his lover and of course the sweet little angel was soon besotted with Carasel. Poor fool." 

"I didn't know angels could have sex." Krycek replied with a grin. "Couldn't be easy though, wouldn't the wings and halos get in the way?" 

Morningstar could not help but laugh at that. 

"Angels cannot have sexual relations, not the way human are able to. There is nothing there you see Alex, no genitals. We are completely androgynous." 

Krycek stared at him puzzled. "But last night we...we fucked." 

"I am no longer an angel Alex, remember?" Morningstar replied. "No; I can now spend pleasant interludes with mortals now. Although I must admit that I find the masculine of your kind more attractive." 

//Yes you would,// Krycek thought, // and why not? After all, what would a night of sodomy mean to a creature that had indulged in every form of sin imaginable. Who once ruled over demons, whose name is now synonymous with evil.// 

The thought sent a chill through Krycek. He thought that he knew evil, he thought that he had seen it and dealt with it every day in the form of Spender and the Brit and those like them. The ones that wanted to create a hell on Earth. But Krycek knew better now, those men might know sin, but the man sitting beside him was sin. And that was enough to settle the doubts in his mind. 

Quickly pushing the these thoughts from his mind, Krycek asked. 

"So what became of Carasel and Saraquel?" 

"After Carasel was finished working on love, he and Saraquel were given death. Carasel became involved in the new project and began to ignore his lover Saraquel. Broken hearted at the rejection, Saraquel killed him and in turn the angel of vengeance Raguel punished him by destroying him. It was the Creator's will that Saraquel be punished." Morningstar's voice had become hushed now, his eyes darkening at the memory. 

"I see." Krycek said, although the truth was, he didn't. Not yet, he suspected that there was more to the story. 

"It had all been manipulated you see." Morningstar said with a bitter smile. "It had all been staged to demonstrate the injustice of the Lord. I wept at first for poor Carasel and Saraquel, even Raguel who I had been sent to summon to root out who had murdered Carasel in the first place. I wept, seeking answer and given none. Then grief was replaced by anger and then finally hate. I wanted to punish my Father, I needed to hurt him and so I led an army against him. We fought, all of us. On the very steps of the Primus Mobile, the throne room of the Creator, we fought and then we were cast down into the place of our punishment. It had once been Tartarus, the place where the damned were punished, cleansed and redeemed. It became out place of punishment. It became our prison." 

"Was there no chance of redemption?" Krycek asked. 

My Father sent Uriel to us telling us that we could return after we showed contrition for our rebellion. Many of my followers returned to the Silver City and sought forgiveness, weeping at the foot of the Great Throne, others stayed and became the ruling elite over the damned." 

"And you Sam?" 

"Have you ever read Milton?" Morningstar asked suddenly. Krycek shook his head. 

"It is better to rule in Hell then serve in Heaven. That was pretty much what I had said to Uriel. Well actually what I said was that he could go and sit on his sword. Pompous fool that he is." 

Krycek could not help but chuckle at that. "So what made you decide that you didn't want to rule in Hell any longer?" 

"I never wanted to rule in Hell." Morningstar replied quietly. He raised his head and looked up at the imposing cross that hung behind the alter. 

"I wanted to go home. I was frightened and lost and alone. I never wanted to rule anything but it had all been preordained. I was to rule Hell whether I wanted to or not. My Father used my pride and my arrogance against me and that was what I could not accept. Oh he offered me his forgiveness knowing that I would throw it back in his face...and I did. And the worst of it was knowing that I had played my part so well. And that..." 

"What?" Krycek's voice was barely a whisper. 

"And that he still loves me." 

The last was said so softly that for a moment, Krycek thought he had misheard it. Then Morningstar turned to him, his eyes dark and unfathomable. 

"I have shared things with you that I have never shared with any mortal living or dead Alex. Do you realize this?" 

Krycek nodded silently. 

"And that alone must tell you what I feel for you." 

"Lust, not love." Krycek said quietly. 

There was no answer and the silence stretched out between them, then Morningstar replied. 

"That is your answer then." It was not a question. Krycek allowed a minute to pass before speaking. 

"All my life I had to live without love. Oh sure my parents cared for me, my mother and grandmother looked after me but they were both too...distracted by other things to spend any real time with me even when I was small. Father was too busy trying to get a foothold with those bastards that he worked for to raise me. Half the time he hardly even knew I was there. The only time he spent with me was when he wanted to recruit me into the cause." 

Morningstar could hear the bitterness in Krycek's voice. He could feel the anger radiating off him, all the memories, the loneliness, the small humiliations suffered all in the name of the cause, the master plan. 

He knew that the young man sitting beside him him had been forced to subjugate himself to lesser men and to truly evil ones like Spender. He knew how much it had cost him, the price that had been paid in suffering, blood and tears. 

"The only person to have ever really loved me was Fox." 

Krycek's voice was hushed now, his eyes cast down; staring at the polished floor between his feet. 

"And you cannot bear to face life without him." Morningstar replied. 

Krycek slowly nodded, then lifted his head to face the other man, his eyes wet. 

"I don't want to face life without him." He answered. 

"Then I wish both you and your Fox well." 

Krycek stared at him surprised. "You're not angry then?" 

"Why would I be Alex?" Morningstar replied. "You have made your choice and that is enough. Oh, I wish that you had chosen to come with me, but you have not. So that is that." 

"It's just that I thought...." 

"You thought that I would be angry with you, that I would force you into coming with me." Morningstar said with a smile. "No Alex, I would not do anything like that. Not at all." 

"Oh." Krycek replied in a tiny voice. 

"What's wrong Alex, disappointed?" Morningstar's smile had widened into a grin. "Did you think that I was going to carry you off like some ravished virgin, keep you a prisoner perhaps? No, I would not and for many reasons; some which you might actually understand." 

Relief washed through Krycek and he returned the other man's smile. 

"It's nice to know that the devil is a gentleman." He replied. 

Morningstar's brows arched. "Indeed." 

"I am sorry." Krycek said softly staring down at his hands loosely clasped, dangling between his knees. "I need to be with Fox, you see; last night...I should never have..." He allowed the words to trail off, guiltridden at his unfaithfulness. 

"It's of no matter." Morningstar replied. "My brothers came to see me this morning Alex. I was informed that my presence down here would no longer be tolerated." 

"Oh?" Krycek's head jerked around. "Where are you going to go then, back to Hades?" 

"No, I have left, never to return. Remiel and Duma have taken over now and that is fine with me." Morningstar said firmly. "There is a world very much like this one. I created it as an alternative to this world. I am going to go there. I grow tired of playing piano for dullards, their senses so jaded with alcohol and drugs that they hardly even hear the notes. I want to return to my world, to my creation. There is much there that still needs doing." 

"You created your own world?" Krycek asked incredulously. 

"It took some doing but yes, I did." Krycek could hear the pride in Morningstar's voice. 

"I decided that all the mortals on this world should be able to have a choice whether they wished to live here on a world designed by the Creator or whether they wanted to try life on my world instead." 

"That must have really pissed him off." Krycek replied, his finger pointing towards the ceiling of the church. 

"A little." Morningstar admitted. Suddenly the both of them laughed, sharing not only the joke but a brief moment of intimacy as well. Something that was almost akin to friendship. 

Then slowly Krycek got to his feet; facing the taller man. 

"When will you go Sam?" He asked, almost shyly now. 

"No time like the present." Morningstar answered. "There is nothing here that interests me Alex so I shall turn all my energies to my own world now." 

Krycek knew he should say something, but nothing came to mind. After all, what does one say to the First of the Fallen, especially after spending the night being fucked by him. Suddenly he felt himself gathered into a strong pair of arms, warm lips finding his own. 

"Goodbye Alex, I hope you continue to find happiness with your Fox." 

Before Krycek could answer, an outraged voice called out to them. 

"Gentlemen, may I remind you that this is the house of the lord. If you wish to indulge yourselves in such...unnaturalness kindly go elsewhere." 

They both turned towards the florid faced priest who was standing near the alter glaring at them both. Neither of them had heard him enter the church. Krycek felt his face grow hot with embarrassment but a cool hand on his cheek just as quickly calmed him. 

"Unnaturalness Father?" Morningstar replied, one eyebrow quirking upward, a sardonic smile playing around his mouth. 

The priest glared at him coldly, then replied. 

"This is a place of worship and I will ask you both to treat it with respect." 

"But father, isn't it so nice seeing two young men in love?" There was no mistaking the mocking tone now. 

"Sinners will burn in hell." The priest snapped, his face colouring even more. 

"Burn Father?" Morningstar replied. "You are sorely lacking in imagination." 

At that the priest began spluttering with indignation, then stopped as the image of the taller man began to waver. Suddenly there was a burst of light, then the place where the fair haired man had been standing was empty. The priest's mouth dropped open in shock. 

"Goodbye Sam." Krycek whispered softly, then turning on his heel, he left the church.  
*And the place where he had been was empty once more and the world no longer held its breath.  
**TWENTY THREE**  
Partings  
"Mmmmm, that's a nice greeting." Mulder said as he finally managed to drag his lips away from his lover. "I wasn't gone that long was I?" 

They were both standing in the middle of the living room, Mulder still dressed in his suit and heavy overcoat. He had managed to catch an earlier flight back to DC. 

Laughing, Krycek shook his head. "No of course not, I just missed you is all." 

"I missed you too Alex." Mulder replied. "How about we go out somewhere, we can grab a bite; then afterwards we can come back here and really celebrate my homecoming." Grinning, he wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. 

"Sure." Krycek replied with a laugh. "Why not." 

"Where do you want to go?" Mulder asked as he disentangled himself from his lover's arms and headed towards the bathroom, shedding his jacket and tie along the way. "I know, how about that place we took Walter and John to. What's it called...oh yeah the Lux?" 

"It's closed down." Krycek called after him. 

"What?" Surprised Mulder stuck his head around the door. "It's closed down? but it wasn't open that long, was it?." 

"The owner decided to go away for awhile." Krycek replied. 

"Oh, well I suppose there's always Garina's." Mulder said. "You don't mind Italian do you love?" 

"Sounds fine." Krycek replied. He sighed and wandered over to the window, gazing out on the darkening street below. It felt so good having Mulder back. He listened as he heard the sound of the shower starting. He could picture the long lean body stretching out under the spray of hot water. Even the thought of it made him go hard. 

Suddenly an image of a slender aristocratic face swam in front of him and hurriedly he pushed it away. He knew that one day he would have to tell Mulder the truth and hope to god that he would forgive the one night of unfaithfulness. But there was no way he could ever tell Mulder who it was that he had been unfaithful with. 

No way in hell. 

Epilogue  
The grass bent under his feet as he walked along the sunlit meadow. The sun beat down warming his arms and face. 

It was a truly glorious day, the kind of day that made you happy to be alive. 

He stopped in the middle of the meadow, surveying the scene around him, a feeling of satisfaction and pride swelling inside him. Yes, this place was truly his masterpiece. But there was something missing. 

Suddenly he bent down, scooping up a handful of loamy soil, kneading it through his fingers. It was rich and life yielding, just perfect for what he needed it for. His world needed life and life it would have. It would be simple to create a living creature from here, all he needed was the right ingredients...and the vision of what he wanted it to be. An image suddenly formed in front of him and he smiled. 

The image of a young dark haired green eyed male. 

The End 

* * *

Footnotes:There is a general debate whether Lucifer is the first of the fallen,   
or a lesser demon in Hell. Satan was supposed to be the First and the one that   
led the rebellion in Heaven but later it was attributed to Lucifer. Samael is   
supposed to be the dark angel or the angel of death. Later it was written that   
he was first the angel of darkness than later became known as Lucifer the   
Lightbearer. Because I am writing in a specific fandom, I had stayed with Neil   
Gaiman's version of Lucifer also known as the Morningstar.  
The scene of Lucifer's abdication is taken straight out of The Sandman's Seasons   
Of Mists. The story of Carasel and Saraquel is from Neil Gaiman's Murder   
Mysteries. Please read these books as they are excellent.  
Dream is of course from The Sandman series and Lucifer now has his own series   
called just that....Lucifer. And of course Mulder, Krycek etc belong to Chris   
Carter and the X Files.

* * *

  
 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lady Midath


End file.
